


Chance

by grainipiot



Series: Leather and gunpowder [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Pre-Burning Tides, Scenting, Slow Burn, here comes the explicit content, how it started, oooops it gets a bit complex, some feels and misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Prequel to the other omegaverse: how their relationship started and some fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! as promised, here is the prequel  
> Hope it will be to your liking

_Twisted Fate_

 

This man was his own kind of mystery, not showing much but just enough not to seem suspicious to Graves. It's been almost 4 months that they started this thing they called partnership, which looked more like a funny adventure between money, robbing and drinks. And he still couldn't understand fully the card master. _A real snake_. So far, they had a lot of chance or as he may say « Lady Luck is smiling to us », tucking his hat with a cunning smile. _This damned hat_. This was one of the things he learned, at least.

 

The more frustrating for the outlaw was the almost continuous presence of Twisted Fate in his mind. Even when absent, he wouldn't let him at peace, though there was no particular reason to think about the man. _Annoying_. He supposed that was because he didn't trust him yet, after all, 'betrayals' weren't a rare thing in Bilgewater. _Maybe one day,_ even if this thought left a light bitter taste.

 

And yet, here he was, not able to avoid this kind of thoughts about a man he wanted to know and not at the same time. It was just something to get a headache.

 

~

 

He found himself watching more often the card master, his habits, trying to get the man and sometimes he wasn't even aware of the staring. It caught the latter's attention several times and after the first, he would play with him a little, to the point of flirting openly. This particularly got Graves's nerves, who just wanted to yank his collar and wip that smirk with a crushing kiss. _Wait, what ?? No, nonono._

 

It was unnerving to see the way his thoughts turned into something more involved as time passed.

 

And it took another sense for the outlaw when his partner disapeared then showed up 3 days later, like nothing happened.

 

« Where the fuck were you ? » his voice got an angry tone, not even trying to hide it.

 

« Chill, I wasn't really far. » the reply sounded like it was quite ordinary, with a hint of sass.

 

« And yet you went missing without telling me ! What were you doing ?? »

 

« Just fucking my heat out. No need to get mad at me for this kind of crap. »

 

This answer cut Graves before he could reply something sharp, now speechless. Twisted Fate didn't expect at all this silence.

 

« A heat ?? You're an omega ? » even his tone showed his disbelief.

 

« Yes ? And it changes something ? » that was it. Twisted Fate was taken aback by the fact that the latter didn't know this yet. He grew a little defensive, it wouldn't be the first time that an alpha had looked down on him after learning his 'condition'. _Fucking stereotypes and all the bullshit that comes with it_. As if being an omega meant not being skilled, or at least, not as much as a beta or an alpha.

It made the cardmaster roll his eyes, bracing himself for a mocking comment he would brush away without showing the light effect upon him.

 

But again, the outlaw took some time to answer, as if aware that he shouldn't mess up. « No, it doesn't. It's just.... I didn't know. » his phrasing was cautious, looking with attention TF's possible reaction but this man had indeed a good poker face. « I'll will not bother you, as long as you mind your own business concerning your heats. »

 

The conversation went less awkward, enough for Twisted Fate to relax again. « What do you mean ? » He knew what the other meant by this complicated sentence but he wanted to have a bit of fun.

 

He saw Graves get a slight fluster, a good reward that reminded him how much he liked to play with his patience. « You already know, idiot ! »

 

« No, tell me. » oh he got a hint of red on his cheek. _Lovely_.

 

« I don't give a shit about who you fuck. Just don't come here to brag. » and once it was said, he went out grumbling his anger.

 

TF watched him go, smirking for the sweet torment he inflicted to his partner. _A shame he doesn't even see the offer_. Thinking of it, bedding this particular alpha sounded indeed appealing, but the reasons why were a mystery. _I wonder if he is as 'dominant' in the bedroom_.

 

~

 

 _An omega. He is a fucking omega_.

He said the truth when he admitted that it didn't change things at all. But he still couldn't get over that fact. His body couldn't get over that fact. Because all this time he questionned this peculiar attraction for the cardmaster, he never really thought of this relationship perspective. What he took for suspicion turned into something more personnal.

 

And now that he had learned that Twisted Fate was an omega, it made things only more difficult. At night, his thoughts would wander again, always about this man, and it started to stir his interest for him.

 

A few lonely release were found the night Graves allowed his mind to explore further the possibilities, just out of curiosity for the first time.

 

One thing scared him, maybe more than being found out by his partner : that he started getting fond of him just because he was an omega. Then it would mean that all this mess of feelings was due to their biology. _Anything but that, please_.

Plus their partnership was not supposed to go so well and succesful, part of the outlaw expected it to be stopped a few months latter. It seemed too easy the way they worked together, like a really rare combination of their own skills.

The more it last, the less he was sure of being able to get over the possible end.

 

 _What a dumbass_. For the long hours he remained awake debating his feelings, it sorted out that he was hopeless. _Ok, I may have a thing for this bastard._ Deep inside he knew what was truly up, that it was more deep than this but he didn't want to explore this.

 

~

 

Between heists and lively nights in the bars, Twisted Fate indeed noticed the changing behaviour of the outlaw toward him. Not that he was more distant but he started acting strange when flirted with, seeming put off and not knowing how to react. He came to think that maybe he didn't like men after all and just showed his discomfort now. But Graves said nothing about it, not complaining or anything.

One time though, an evening they got a good round of alcohol, he answered to the teasing, seeking his touch and his scent, in the corner of the bar they were sitting. But nothing went further, they were too drunk and he had to carry the burly man to his bed because he had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder. _Too bad_.

 

~

 

All this took another direction when they had to share a room, in a far too small inn. _What a great idea._

 

In itself, it wasn't a real matter : each one had his own bed – small but one anyway. The problem came later, once the light was out and sleep needed. Graves tried indeed to get some rest but he was kept in a troubled state of mind because of the proximity with the cardmaster. His body craved something he was too afraid to find out and to ask, something almost in his grasp but that he would refuse.

 

Focusing on everything but the quiet noises from TF, he drifted away in a dreamless sleep.

 

The second night in the same inn brought the answer to why he was so restless : his rut started, though it was supposed to happen a lot later.

 

It was the least pleasant feeling he experienced, an icy shudder running his frame, quickly replaced by a sudden warmth. Graves rose in an instant, trying to process what was happening but it was like each of his senses wanted to make his situation worse.

 

Getting out of the bed, he took off without care his shirt, the fabric leaving an uncomfortable sensation on his skin. The temperature was the same yet he felt like burning from the inside, with a growing need impossible to misinterpret. He wanted, so much but couldn't find how to appease this craving.

 

« Graves ? »

 

 _Shit._ During all this time he hadn't registered the presence of an omega in the room but now it was difficult to ignore.

 

Twisted Fate was awake, sitting on his own bed, watching the man standing in the middle of the darkened room. With such low light, the outlaw couldn't see his expression but anyway it was the least of his problems.

 

_I have to get out. Now._

 

It was the last rational thought and he knew it. If he was indeed in rut then he had to get away from TF before he could make something he would regret. He heard his name said a second time, with more concern in it as he went to the door.

 

But he couldn't go out, a hand grabbing his arm in an attempt to keep him in. The cardmaster was here, just in his reach and he made him turn to face him. As reflex, Graves took a step back to the door, as afraid of the other.

 

In this instant Twisted Fate understood, as sharp as the scent that assaulted his senses, so much he brought a hand to his mouth to keep himself from making a noise.

But the sight in itself was enough to get the situation, the rut leaving the outlaw flushed from head to shoulders, heavy breathing. Even in the dark he could see lust spark his eyes and this got right to his heart. Never he had seen his partner in such disarray and it turned him on more than he would admit. It's at this moment he decided he wanted Graves, no matter what would happen next. He would die happy, if it meant being the one targetted by such passion.

 

« Malcolm ? » he purred the name as he reduced the distance between them. The latter hadn't made a move, looking entranced by the man before him.

 

_Now or never._

 

Twisted Fate took his chance and caught his partner in a heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it's done  
> am tired
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3

The response wasn’t long to wait, quite sloppy, a step in this first contact. In a great paradox, his body craved the touch even if his own skin grew hotter so he embraced Twisted Fate. This was the closer they got till then and it already was too much for Graves, his last bit of mind thrown by the window with his inhibitions.

 

For a few seconds he pulled off and stared with wide eyes at the card master, who saw the inner conflict. « It’s okay » visibly he wasn’t sure about the choice to make so the latter encouraged him « You can take me » then he dived to renew the kiss.

 

This seemed to work, Graves getting more involved in the exchange as they pawed at each other. He grew impatient, his body pressing a more urgent matter so he lifted his partner to bring him to his bed with hurried steps. The card master couldn’t even have the time to think of another way to turn on the latter before he found himself pressed to the mattress by a bigger frame radiating warmth. The handling wasn’t rough, just not really coordinated but the gods be damned, he was here for the strenght the outlaw could display.

 

During this, Graves had moved his attention to the other's neck, leaving marks without care if it would last. The scent of Twisted Fate wasn’t like the one expected from a typical omega, sweet like honey but instead a mix of his usual cologne and something salty like sea water. It made his head spin nevertheless, wondering how he could smell so good and yet not have half of the city’s alphas to his feet.

 

The worship adorning little by little his skin distracted completely Twisted Fate, getting more aroused as time passed while the latter merely grinded against him. « Malcolm. Too much clothes. » he nearly choked on his words at the delicious friction over his cock when the other bucked more fiercely.

 

Graves got the message anyway and let enough distance to take off his partner’s pants, leaving him exposed and spread under his ardent gaze. The appreciative look was also shared by Twisted Fate, quite happy to be right there, sprawled on the bed with a direct sight on the bothered alpha. _Time to see what he got_. Playing on the unabashed look roaming his smoother skin, Twisted Fate made sure he had the latter’s attention as his hand went to his entrance. In a breath he swore at the already present slick, result of the making out, then he slipped in one finger to prepare himself.

 

The effect was even more effective than desired as Graves undressed quickly to watch the show and later stroke his neglected cock. Twisted Fate took it as a go to continue and added another digit, then a third to accomodate the better at what was coming next. He would feel ashamed of his own body reaction but to imagine that cock stretching him was enough not to care.

The outlaw forced him to pull out his fingers, only to replace it by his, looking for more noises from the cardmaster. The suddenness of his act made the latter arc his back slightly off the bed, hands gripping the sheets as a surprised cry pierced through him. Putting his need aside for a small moment to relish in the uncontrolled moans of the latter, Graves went back at it with a shaky pace, trying to aim at this switch deep inside him.

 

Twisted Fate felt the telltale of orgasm so he reluctanly refrained him : « Enough. Fuck me already- » despite himself he sounded debauched, ready to snap at the lightest caress and as feverished as the other.

 

And it worked, in an instant Graves was back over him, grabbing him by the hips to position himself. For a split second, he paused and Twisted Fate could have cried if he didn’t at last pushed into his willing body. He want all the way in with no resistance, leaning closer to his partner’s face in his battle for air. TF whined low at the fullness and proximity with the other, looking up to cup gently his face and give a kiss.

 

Graves stayed close as he started a slow pace, already feeling the edge coming too fast. But Twisted Fate wanted none of it and rocked back to meet his thrusts, groaning when he hit his prostate. Not able to resist, the outlaw complied and fucked him thoroughly, seeking the release his body craved. So the cardmaster took it, clinging to the burning body without a thought for the possible marks as he screamed his pleasure to the ceiling. He loved every instant of it, to be pounded into the mattress in a rough display not without its own kindness, like afraid to hurt.

 

« Fate... » his voice was strained, a breathless whisper next to the other man ear.

 

He felt the alpha spill his semence deep inside of him as the knot took place and stretched him even more. Graves slowed the rhythm as he rode his climax, caging in his arms the other man. Coming down his high, he moved his attention to the latter writhing in the embrace.

The desperate gaze was enough to understand that he hadn’t come yet : « Please…. »

 

Like sobered up, Graves was lightly shook by such vulnerability but did as asked and stroked hard and fast his bedmate. Twisted Fate found his release with a sob, splattering between the two of them as he fell back on the bed. His hair was a mess but Graves liked the way he looked right now, spent and relaxed.

 

« Fuck yes ! Thanks. » he had this contented grin, more genuine than the usual and it took the outlaw a bit by surprise.

 

For now, he had some peace and sadly for him, his reason came back too while he registered all that happened. _We fucked. We fucked……… Oh the drowned god be damned_.

 

Not noticing – or caring – for the realisation readable on Graves’s face, Twisted Fate leaned to burry his in the neck of the alpha to scent him. He gave a satisfied purr while the other stiffened under the intimate move and they ended up locking gazes – one full of disbelief against an happy one.

 

« What ? You’re already having regrets ? » he sounded indeed amused but the cardmaster really wanted his answer, it would change some things if he had been mistaken.

 

« No ! Not at all ! » Graves face kept the same shade of red.

 

« Then why are you doing that face ? I wasn’t good enough ? » his tone was quite cheerful, playing with him like he always liked to do.

 

« You already know you were, damnit ! Just shut up. » it was incredible how this man could get his nerves and yet here he was, cock deep in this sassy shit talker.

It only made Twisted Fate laugh, something rare then he pulled the outlaw in a kiss, with just a hint of tongue before he parted : « By the way, my name is Tobias. »

 

« What ? » this time Graves was lost.

 

« Tobias. My real name. You really thought TF wasn’t an alias ? »

 

« No, of course no. It’s just…. Why do you tell me now ?? » he was at loss of words, looking for a way to voice his questions.

 

« Because we fucked. I give my name only to the one I bed. » he got this stupid grin again.

 

Just for that, Graves wanted to hit him but another urge came along, some feelings coiling in his chest and pushing to keep the man close. And among all this mess, his rut gave a reminder, making his cock twitch in the velvet warmth surrounding him. A groan slipped, loud enough to get Twisted Fate’s attention.

 

« Oh, you’re still hard ? » to make sure, he clenched down on the member then smiled at the tightening of the embrace around him. He rolled both of them over so Graves was on his back, straddled by the cardmaster.

 

Though he had come not long ago, Twisted Fate rolled his hips, setting a steady pace that earned him a dranw-out moan from the latter. Graves hands came to rest on his waist and as things got heated, he bore him down in his erratic thrusts. Playing on the edge of overstimulation, Twisted Fate rocked back with all he had and successfuly it was enough to rip another climax out the alpha. Graves trembled and came in a silent cry, hands surely leaving a few bruises to the omega.

 

The latter collapsed on the outlaw’s chest, exhausted but not regretting this. They stayed like this till the knot pull off and TF could move, though he didn’t came back to his own bed and prefered to bother Graves in his already too small one.

 

For now, Graves couldn’t care less, just wanting to have some rest as he coaxed closer Twisted Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep it's not over, gonna need a few more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am tired

_Hell_

 

He just woke up and felt like shit, sighing at the sticky mess which once was his bed. Graves got up, wincing from the headache that welcomed him. Memories of the night came along, with the familiar blur as after a drunken night or – eh – a rut and soon enough his thought went back to Twisted Fate. The truth hit him hard like a stab, with a greater impact than he had expected. _Fuck_. Partnership wasn’t supposed to go this way, not in this intimate perspective. _What does he want ?_ Till now, he had learned that Twisted Fate never did something without taking a benefit, this too helpful hand seemed suspicious.

 

Lost in these difficult thoughts, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to sort this out. Graves noticed two things : first, the cardmaster wasn’t here, the room was oddly quiet. Second, there was some food left at his attention on the only table, with a glass of water. Considering the offer, he chose instead to take a shower, grumbling about Twisted Fate being nice for once.

 

The cold water felt like a blessing upon his heated skin, a way to make sure he didn’t forget his rut. He knew he still had to wait till the end of the day then he would be at peace for some time. Graves leaned to rest against the wall, his body catching up with his situation to make it even worse, a new spark of arousal that wouldn’t be faded. Already done with this, he took his hardening cock in a grip firm enough to let out a groan. In comparison to the night, it was less than good and it made him wish for another intercourse with Twisted Fate, as futile as it sounded to him. To lay with an omega was rare enough, even more if it wasn’t against a good amount of money – one could still get it in some specific places. But to this omega in particular, it made the release one of the best he had for reasons he still had to accept.

The good point was that it didn’t take long for him to come, already overwhelmed by his own ministrations and the memories of the night. A last stroke, a precise touch were all it took to release in his hand, energy drained by the rut. Not wanting to think of the other man in such moment, Graves finished to clean up.

 

Back in the room, he remembered about the food and his thoughts lingered a bit on it. Now dressed, he decided to take it and go out looking for his partner. _Just to make sure he didn’t run away_. Though he didn’t meant it, it was usual in their routine that TF got up earlier than him. Relief came when he spotted Twisted Fate at one of the tables of the inn and visibly, his arrival was noticed too.

 

The latter flashed him a smirk, almost a grin as Graves took a sit next to him. « Good morning princess. » this was enough to break the almost calm mood of the outlaw.

 

« Ok, you know what ? Fuck off. » with a tone slipping to anger. Though, he stayed here anyway and ate what was kept for him.

 

The harsh reply didn’t faze Twisted Fate as he smiled to the man by his side : « You know, I didn’t think you’d be out there so soon. Your rut is over ? »

 

« Not yet. » he wasn’t ready for his mocking banter.

 

« Oh really ? Then I guess you’re looking for another round. Already missing me ? »

 

« Keep talking, you enjoyed it too. Plus, you’re the one that asked for it. »

 

« You can’t blame me. Only a fool would turn down such a good occasion » he leaned closer into Graves personal space, taking a lungful of the strong scent.

 

The latter didn’t pushed him away, not considering him as a threat. But he tensed up when Twisted Fate put his hand on his thigh, sliding closer to his crotch. He had hoped for a break but now it was difficult to keep this locked down as the cardmaster decided to get more involved. It would get urgent to take this back to their room, his sanity reminding where they were at the moment.

 

Twisted Fate gave a light peck on his lips, a promise before he got up and went to the stairs, glancing to see the outlaw following him in a restrained eagerness.

 

The clink of the bolted door acted like a pavlovian turn on for Twisted Fate, feeling again the same anticipation for what had been one of his best nights with someone. Without further teasing or smart remark, he yanked Graves into a kiss, keeping him distracted as he threw off his own clothes. There was no complain from the latter, as he responded without shame while his hands roamed the newly uncovered skin.

 

In this languid exchange, it would be easy to let go and relish in the instant but Twisted Fate craved for more so he pushed Graves on the bed, breaking suddenly the embrace. With the mild surprise from this move, there was raw desire in the gaze directed to him, waiting for what was coming next in a badly hidden haste.

 

The cardmaster didn’t disappoint, lowering himself to nuzzle at the bulging erection through the tight pants. The mere idea suggested by the latter sent a new wave of heat rolling in his body. Twisted Fate took off the other’s pants, making his cock stand at full attention and he couldn’t wait more to get his mouth on it. A long stripe with the flat of his tongue from root to head was quickly rewarded by an impatient groan and it convinced him to do the best he could to get a louder reaction. Graves gripped the sheets when he went down on him a practiced ease, remembering how good it was to be on the receiving end : « Tobias... » the name slipped in a breath and it sounded so natural to use it by now.

 

Upon hearing it, Twisted Fate’s blood boiled as he set a quite intense rhythm, a bit of drool trailing down the corner of his abused mouth. He made eye contact with the outlaw, communicating his approval then grabbed one of his hands to bring him to his head, a silent invitation. Graves went with it, briefly appreciating the silky-like of the latter’s hair before thrusting in the warmth enclosing his cock. At first careful despite his desperate need, he went rapidly to a more urgent pace since the cardmaster didn’t seem to mind, allowing him to get rougher.

Maybe it was some kind of omega instinct that made him so aroused just by being handled but it didn’t mean that he was the one submissive right now, from the noises that spilled freely from the outlaw. It got the best of Twisted Fate composure, definitly failing him when the latter merely fucked his mouth. To keep thing going, he probbed at his hole and this time wasn’t surprised to find wetness here, pushing without worry 3 fingers in his already pliant body. The moan he ripped from himself was reverberated to the other man, in this dance over the edge.

 

But Graves wouldn’t finish like this, hoping for more, so he pulled the cardmaster by the hair away of his thick hard-on. A wanton whimper resonnated and it took both men aback as they registered it in silence. _Ah. Didn’t know a bout this one_. Twisted Fate felt a darker shade of red color his face under the equally shocked gaze of his partner, turning more amused. « You liked that ? » by the glare he received, he got his answer and it made him smile. The sight was a rare thing of sinful beauty, the cardmaster blushing in shame, his mouth pink from the attention he offered.

 

Twisted Fate was short of sharp reply so he choose instead to assault the other man with a devouring kiss, taking advantage of his fallen attention to straddle him then sink down without effort on his cock. This time, Graves was the one responsible for the filthy cry that forced him to part. It wasn’t enough to Twisted fate liking so he rocked back on him with a determined pace, relishing in the moans he couldn’t hold back now. In no time, the outlaw was teetering at the limit of climax, giving himself with abandon to the other man as he bucked to meet his thrusts.

 

This time he took himself in hand, hoping to finish with his partner as he jerked his neglected cock. It was too much, their scents mixing and clinging to each other, this mess of rutting that got Twisted Fate wailing. At last, he found release with a choked keen, struggling to keep upright in this sense overload as he clamped down on Graves erection. This got him off, milking him through climax as he knotted in the cardmaster.

 

When he felt the last remains of bliss fade away, his hands left Twisted fate waist, revealing more bruises on the paler skin though he latter didn’t seem to complain yet. Graves moved both of them so it would be more comfortable while TF just followed without any issue and shifted closer to cuddle, face hidden against his shoulder.

 

Since none had tried to break the silence, Graves got time to collect his thoughts. First, it was the second time they fucked and it didn’t freaked him out anymore, as strange as he found it. _Well, nothing changed_. It was a new kind of temporary peace in his mind.

Second, he observed that Twisted Fate was quite clingy after a good fucking and again it surprised him to see that it didn’t matter. Even more, he rolled with it and caressed the latter’s hair, only to be answered by a chuckle.

 

They wouldn’t stay like this all morning, they had things to do but both appreciated the moment as much as the embrace.

 

 _All this fuss for nothing,_ Graves sighed. And yet he didn’t know what was going to happen next in their relation. _Does it still count as ‘partners’ ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE shit is back!! let's get this moving!!
> 
> thanks for kudos and read! <3

Had Graves known, he was even closer to the truth that expected but no idea to which point. Nothing had changed. That same day his rut was over, leaving him some well deserved rest and questions to be answered. Each one revolved around Twisted Fate, just as before but in some nuances. What were they going to do ? What did TF thought of all this ? What did he want ?

 

Offering relief to an alpha in rut wasn’t some kind gesture. People would pay for that, a lot. Graves didn’t know what the latter got out of this favor and it was worrying. Not to know what he gave to Twisted Fate, just like a deal with the devil.

 _Fuck. Better not think about that._ Maybe one day the other man would come back to him asking for equal favor, fair payment. And Graves would never be ready for that, never have something as valuable.

 

If right now he was still thinking about it on his own, it was because the topic never came back. Twisted Fate was as cryptic as ever. Not that he avoided talking about it but when Graves made an attempt, asked about what was going on ‘between them’ - he hated phrasing it this way – the latter answered shortly. Not enough to go far. _« Who knows ? We shall see later. »_ _Yeah, yeah. Asshole_. It didn’t seem that it was taboo, both acklowledged having slept together. But Twisted Fate didn’t really answer.

Even if he did, Graves wouldn’t truly believe him. By now he was far too aware that anything that came from the cardmaster was potentially a lie, or a modified truth. Even liars can be honest in their way but now it sounded just like plain bullshit. _He doesn’t want to give an answer._

 

So since everything was back to normal, his damned instincts catered to for a long time, the routine went on. Interactions in business like before, some snark, a bit of flirt, nothing unusual. Like it never happened. Part of Graves was disappointed ? Maybe sad ? A window of possibilities had been opened then slammed close as soon, rather frustrating to be honest. Himself wasn’t sure how he had to feel about it. Being sad meant he missed something of this short lived experience. _Do I ?_ Graves refused this and yet it wasn’t so wrong to admit.

Peculiar, to lay with Twisted Fate. Known from the start for being rather open, outgoing toward anyone. But still he seemed to be picky. Another reason for Graves to question this mess. How could the man deem him worthy of his precious time ?

 

Not once he had expected to fuck his partner. This could happen sometimes, it wasn’t uncommon. But in his very case, he never went to that point. Keep business separate from private life was better. Then why didn’t it bother him this time ? Each thoughts raised new questions, the matter would never end.

 

There was something about Twisted Fate and he had given up worrying about this. Calm was back, his partner wouldn’t give a proper answer and himself didn’t care that much. _No. Not at all_.

If Graves kept thinking about it, he would get mad. Better let the topic down, forget about all this and just hope this partnership would stay longer.

 _Not like something would happen to change that_.

 

Several days passed, nothing happened and Graves considered the incident over. Just some help between partners. Nothing to worry about.

Innerly, he mourned the glimpse he got of Twisted Fate. Seeing such vulnerability from a man so composed everyday, it was dizzying. For once the mask was down. Graves was almost sure the latter was genuine during it, a small opening. Maybe that was why he let it happen. Because it would never happen again.

 

~

 

So to say, Graves expected nothing to happen again. Yet, he was awaken in the middle of the night without ceremonies. Senses alert, ready to jump into action even though sleep numbed his moves a little.

This was some ungodly hour, no one would never do something at such time. Unless being a sadistic bastard. Or in the present case, someone with little care to boundaries.

 

At first Graves struggled as he registered the presence over him, threatening. Especially when they tried to keep his arms down. Using more strenght would reduce the restrains to nothing but Graves stopped as soon as silence was broken.

 

« Shhhh Malcolm… » A whisper, so close to him. No doubt who it was.

 

« What the fuck are you doing here ? » Angry grumbling, though he relaxed a little back on his bed. Twisted Fate wasn’t a real threat except for his sleep, no need to fight. « Get out. »

 

For a fleeting instant Graves wondered how the latter managed to break into his room, even more without waking him before. _Sure he can go wherever he wants._ But it wasn’t relevant. He prefered to have this intruder out of the room as quick not to lose some sleep.

 

But no answer came from above. It was a bit infuriating for Graves. He felt the man was here, maybe straddling him, for the weigh over him but in such time of the night he couldn’t see. _Can’t see shit_.

 

« C’mon ! Go. Some people need sleep. Do you even know about the concept ? Go away. » Still annoyed but exhaustion caught up. It happened sometimes that Twisted Fate got on his nerves but this was different.

 

This time, there was a reaction. Graves felt the weigh shifting on the mattress, the latter was moving but how ? Then lips silenced any potential remark, pressed to his with some determination. Yes, that was definitely Twisted Fate. Being the one beneath, Graves couldn’t part of this, stunned by the move. _What ?_

It was over too soon though, to his taste. And right after Twisted Fate came back to it, equal passion, urging to open up. So he let him do what he pleased. For Graves this was as unsuspected than enjoyable, for a so short instant he let go in the contact. After having given up, this development gave him some hopes, yearning awoken again.

 

When the latter parted for good, putting some small but respectable distance, Graves took the occasion to ask : « What you want ? I don’t even know what time it is but it’s fucking early. » He wasn’t even betting on an answer from the man.

 

But sometimes it was good to be wrong.

 

« I need something from you. » Soft words, a murmur not far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehaw!! yes, chapter is a bit short but i'm tired and the main point was to get again et finish this fic  
> I plan to get this done before starting a new AU so hype!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired, my eyes hurt  
> Update!!!
> 
> thanks for the peeps coming back, y'all so sweet <3

Not a lot to detect in the tone, Twisted Fate was very good at masking everything.

 

The impact was great on Graves, a bit confused, a bit annoyed for having been awaken at such time. This sounded like a request. Twisted Fate wanted something from him. As it sank in, it left Graves mildly surprised to be asked something.

 

« What ? What do you need ? Not that I care, it’s shitty to bother me right now. »

 

Again, Twisted Fate didn’t give an answer. This was tiring, Graves tried to keep focused but it wasn’t the right time. In fact, the answer came later, under another form : one of his hands was grabbed then brought to the latter’s body. Couldn’t easily guess where, probably Twisted Fate hip. But what truly shook Graves was to register the latter wasn’t wearing anything. His hand found hot skin, no fabric as barrier, maybe a light shiver under his palm at the contact.

 

Thoughts ran wild. At the same time, this wasn’t really straightfoward. Knowing Twisted Fate, he could have been far more better and direct to voice such request. _That’s it, no ? He wants to fuck ?_ There wasn’t a lot of reasons to join one’s partner during the night, naked on top of that. Now that Graves noticed it, he was too aware of the radiating heat above him. Clothes felt a bit stiffling, just like the room. Or maybe that was him turning bothered by all this ?

 

To check – and indulge a little – he let his hands roam Twisted Fate’s body freely. Since he seemed to let him do, this was the right guess. The drowned god be damned, the latter really wasn’t wearing anything. Graves still enjoyed the touch, nto able to see but feeling so much skin was nice. He just avoided to wander in certain areas, not sure yet.

 

« You want me to fuck you ? » Quiet question, strange that he didn’t dare to speak louder.

 

A sigh answered him, something soft, like relaxing but it was as good as silence. Graves had enough of all this, he wanted some proper answer.

 

« Damnit ! Yes or no ? It’s simple. » How uselessly exhausting it was to ask anything, talk with a mute person. Kicking the latter’s out and going back to sleep would be less effort. « I just want to know if you sure about that. »

 

« Yes. »

 

 _Aye, he can talk_. At last he got consent. And to emphasize that single word, Twisted Fate moved oh so slightly, rocking back against the body he straddled. This sent one vicious jolt up Graves’s spine, getting on the mood. _So we’re doing it_. It wasn’t so shocking, he realized. Not as much as the first time. Right now it was some quiet contemplation of what they were going to do, on Twisted Fate demand. _That’s a bit fucked up but we did worse_.

Then a hand cupped his crotch, firm pressure that definitely awoke Graves’s need. Short groan slipped as he felt the buidling heat of arousal, going lower. Twisted Fate wanted something, did his best and it worked, the latter growing hard under the touch.

 

Since they were really going to fuck, there was no reason for Graves to struggle nor lay down watching. Without waiting, he went to grab the latter’s butt, kneading before he coaxed Twisted Fate to rock back vigorously. It seemed there was no need to ask further, the latter took the hint and set a rather demanding pace. In the dark room, small noises started to echo, breath coming shorter. He couldn’t see but every other senses could detect and enjoy the slightest reactions from Twisted Fate.

 

For a time, it was just that, some steady grinding, growing smoother as precum eased the friction. Graves let the man have his fun. Though he trailed curiously his hand lower, to the latter’s erection. Rough grasp over Twisted Fate, the man let out a moan, bucking urgently.

 

« Liked that ? I can give you something better. Just let me prepare you. »

 

Graves thought one instant he had hallucinated that but the latter truly chuckled, fleeting noise in the darkness. A bit strange to have Twisted Fate so quiet, like it wasn’t him right now rutting against the other man but these details like his laugh made it real. _Not my imagination_.

A light smack to his ass then a more outraged gasp made its way out of him. It left Graves wanting for more reaction but this was some gold nonetheless.

 

Not so deflty, he went to Twisted Fate’s entrance, circling his rim in hope to relax him for later. But Graves wasn’t expecting such advanced state of arousal, the latter was almost dripping slick, so ready for this. _Holy…_ Pushing a finger inside, it only proved him right as it went in without resistance. He still felt Twisted Fate clutching at him, light tremor in his frame as the latter made sure they could move on.

 

« Yer really wet. Been needy for more or you just prepared yourself before coming ? » Whatever the man would reply, it didn’t change how Graves wanted this too. Nothing better than feeling the other’s desperation for such act. _Let’s give it good_. And it wasn’t like Twisted Fate would deem this kind of crude asks worth an answer.

 

 _Really, why do I even bother ?_ The latter said nothing, except breathy noises in reaction to the intimate stimulation. Graves wondered what would get the latter to talk. He seemed resolute not to say more than required, how unusual from Twisted Fate. Then a idea. _Let’s see_. The man came here for relief, without a doubt he wanted to be taken. The question was if teased, when would he snap ? _Would he beg ?_

So he resumed his ministrations, thrusting two fingers into Twisted Fate though he was already stretched enough for more. Graves busied his other hand stroking the latter’s cock, trying to match the paces with one another.

 

At first there was no new reaction, maybe breath growing heavy. But sure did the grasp over Twisted Fate’s hard on became slick, gliding with ease, a bit more fiercely than before. Not easy to discern but the man was a little louder, in some reserves. Supporting himself on Graves, the light twitching betrayed his need. Just another reason to continue, he added another digit inside. A whimper broke free, a bit long.

 

For Graves himself, this sure was distracting. Couldn’t sleep anymore, too turned on for that but he didn’t feel too helpless yet. Not as much than Twisted Fate, now holding him strongly. He could still enjoy teasing more the man before his own need would hit him back.

 

« Doing fine ? » Light, maybe not so innocent question. Anyway, as long as Twisted Fate could keep it quiet, it meant he wasn’t so close. Graves just asked to change that. _C’mon, admit it. Talk_. Funny, how he could wish ardently for this man to talk, while all day he would prefer him to shut up.

 

Besides the wet sounds of sex, some others came up too. A bit louder, more frequent, tiny moans from the back of his throat. Graves would feel him clench down on his fingers, another clue. _H_ _e’s getting close_. The grasp on his shoulder turned to iron, difficult to miss. Brushing that spot deep in Twisted Fate, he earned a true moan, not even muffled, followed by more precum leaking.

He could go on for an hour, if that could drive the latter crazy.

 

Then Graves’s breath was caught, a hungry kiss pressed to his mouth that he returned right away. _Ah, here we go_. Twisted Fate had a hand to the nape of his neck, taking him to deepen the contact, tongue asking to enter. Some moans died muffled in the kiss but the desperation was clear. By now the latter was merely fucking himself on Graves hand, fast rocking seeking proper relief but it wasn’t given yet.

 

« It’s not enough ? Ya need something ? » Asked just after they parted to breathe. This one was just for the fun, smirking a little at what he was putting Twisted Fate through.

 

At such distance, Graves swore he saw a light gleam in the latter’s eyes, staring straight at him. Twisted Fate would surrend soon. This was a last warning.

He felt Twisted Fate burry his face in his neck, pausing an instant before at last he spoke again.

 

« Malcolm… » So quiet, almost strangled. A whisper against skin as Twisted Fate clung to him as to his composure.

 

 _Okay, close enough_. This would do, Graves wasn’t in condition to keep the man up all night. And please, to hear his name whimpered to his ear was a damn prize.

 

Kicking his pants off, he used his slicked hand to stroke his cock, getting ready for what both craved. This was a good hint for Twisted Fate, suddenly rising to get on with his need. A bit more of chuffling, moves on the mattres in helpless hurry then he positioned himself to take Graves.

 

Gentle pressure leading to incredible warmth welcomed his cock, little by little as the latter sank down. Till he was fully sheathed into Twisted Fate, still tight despite the whole teasing and previous whatever that happened. Sure this was a lot for the man, as he released a drawn-out moan till it died on his tongue. Graves’s hands returned to the latter’s hips, urging him to move. What he did without further ask, the shortly forgotten need coming back as quick.

This time it got even faster, Twisted Fate grinding down the harder he could, body jerking each time his prostate was touched. Return to clutching at Graves, hands on his chest, shoulder as he rode him with abandon.

 

« Fuck… » Graves couldn’t help that, it had been entertaining to tease the other man but himself had some basic needs to tend. Of course feeling Twisted Fate clenching on his cock each time he reached deep, it got him closer to the edge.

 

Little by little, step by step, both lost count of anything and focused on that burning warmth. Bodies covered in sweat, gasping for air, hands on each other, the end was near. Couldn’t see but the noises would be enough to feel ashamed, surely people could hear them.

 

A sob managed to get out, so high, vulnerable, Graves felt personnally compelled to please the latter, give all he had in this last instant. Amisdt all this, Twisted Fate got a hand over his own need, jerking himself to chase this much needed release. It also made him more open, more broken moans escaping.

Then it was enough. Graves heard the latter cry out and almost at the same time he clenched down hard on him. Wet feeling over his chest, no need to think about that right now. Because that incredibly tight fit got him too over the edge, knot catching. Hands clasped on Twisted Fate’s hips, he didn’t let go, a low groan making its way out anyway. Graves kept bucking into the latter, till the blinding pleasure faded to leave comfortable soreness instead.

 

Relaxing back on the mattress, he tried to even his breathing, idly stroking Twisted Fate’s body.

 

« Good ? » Graves prefered to ask, who knows ?

 

Of course there was no clear answer. But after staying upright all this time, Twisted Fate at last gave in and lay down with him, limbs tangled. Not even asking, without pressure, he went to cuddle with Graves – though he refused to use such term for that. The man was just snuggled up to him, nothing unusual, nothing to say about that. _…. maybe cute_. But he had no right to think like that, Graves shut it right away. Since they were to stay like this for a while, he returned the hug, strong arms laced around the slender frame of the cardmaster. _Guess he will stay the night. Then leave before I wake up_.

This was the most logical reasoning, how it happened before. Sleep was getting back, slowly numbing his mind so Graves let go and drifted away. Casual hand burried in the latter’s hair, just that. Twisted Fate would have told him if it wasn’t appropriate. But after all, it was nothing compared to sneaking at night to fuck.

 

Next day would be another day, no need to busy his mind yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeeeeee this is moving somewhere, I swear! but now i need to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update!

_I was right._

 

Graves knew it would be coming and yet it hurt. Just lightly but it hurt nonetheless to wake up alone after such ‘heated’ night. Blinking slowly in this quiet morning, sleep having left for good, memories came back little by little. So of course his first move was to look around for Twisted Fate. Then he flopped back on the mattress, once it was clear the latter was gone for some time.

If he tried hard enough, Graves would guess that the other man had left maybe about an hour ago or two. _Early bird_.

 

No reason to be mad about it, or even sad, from the beginning Twisted Fate was the first awake and ready to go. It wouldn’t change just for one night. Still, Graves was disappointed but at the same time not so much. He would get over it.

And anyway it gave him some quiet time before meeting the man.

 

After stretching, he went to take a shower, getting ready for the day. During all this time Graves’s thoughts didn’t stop rummaging the latest events, in that same room except in a darker setting. First of all, he knew he should be more distressed about it, that yes partnership meant giving an helpful hand to each other but not to that point. Compared to the time of his rut, Graves wasn’t freaking out. _Maybe I should_. Twisted Fate just broke into his room and asked to have sex. _Hmmm… I don’t know what to do_.

 

Deep sigh at this strange situation. The latter behavior was another reason why he didn’t know how to approach this. Usually, Twisted Fate was loud, the kind of guy talking too much even if it could get him into trouble – that he managed to dodge every time. Smart, cunning one. All the opposite of this night. _That was new_. At first Graves paid no mind to such detail but now that time had passed, it seemed to stand out. The latter’s quietness, even while they fucked. That was odd. A very few words, kept to the minimum.

 _A poker face_. Stupid thought that came up, it made Graves laugh innerly but thinking again there was some sense. Twisted Fate relied a lot on that, control of what he said, let to be seen in order to gain something. Just like in a game of cards. It was rather amusing to see that applied in the bedroom, nothing betraying his thoughts, perfect composure. At some nuance, it still was some crude relief, couldn’t really hide how good it felt but it was still very muffled.

 

Thinking of his rut, Twisted Fate showed to be as annoying and full of himself than he was outside. But last night wasn’t the same. Graves could tell, with some difficulty though. Hard to put the right word on the feeling. It was like a more… private side of his partner. This time it was Twisted Fate asking a favor, opposite of the rut incident. _For once he owes me_. But again, he didn’t know what all this meant. Graves gave a favor, maybe things were good now. _Strange, strange, strange_.

 

Dressed and ready to go outside, he paused, in the middle of the room. _What will we do ?_ He wondered how this would go. Without a doubt he was overthinking but after such night, anything could happen. Most likely, Twisted Fate would say nothing, sass him like usual and they would go for the day. Although Graves expected it to go this way, it left him kinda disappointed.

 

Curiosity won, he went to join Twisted Fate.

 

~

 

This was some unsatisfying situation. Not that it would stop Graves from getting sleep at night – well not like that – but it was unnerving.

Just like before, there was no change. Twisted Fate carrying himself like the smartass he was, clever comments aimed at his patience. After what could be called a greeting – which was rather a playful remark – Graves managed to put the topic on the carpet. A shame, Twisted Fate replied as if it was completely normal to barge into a room and fuck, not seemed bothered at all. Something about « a man needing to blow off some steam ». Then the conversation slipped to another topic naturally.

 

Graves refused to talk about that again, it would get the attention of the latter. Bringing it up was like giving it too much importance and Twisted Fate could possibly tease him about it. Not that he didn’t already. That was among the first things Graves learned, never give the man a reason to laugh, he was really capable of finding one by himself.

 

~

 

That was when he was going to bed that it hit Graves. That potentially the latter would come back another night for his own need. Not that he minded, not at all. But this was enough trouble to be woken up during the night. _I need sleep, for fuck sake_. So it had him stress a little about another surprise waking. It wasn’t pleasant at all, even though Twisted Fate's reason for visit made it up for him.

 

Here he was, ready to sleep but his thoughts wouldn’t shut up. Always following a certain cardmaster. _Damn him_. What if Twisted Fate showed up this night too ? There was no way to know, to be ready for that. Would be a pain no matter what.

 

Graves grumbled as he waited for sleep to take him, changing side as it seemed to take forever. He wasn’t at peace even though he knew worrying was useless. Cursed the man for bothering him even when he wasn’t here.

 

By now he didn’t question it, to think about Twisted Fate all the time. Maybe wasn’t aware of it anymore. Since when a partner had taken over his thoughts like this ? No answer. Never. What a hell, Graves just had more and more questions but not once it was answered. Especially by Twisted Fate but this man liked having knowledge over him, a kind of advantage.

 

At last he fell asleep, after a lot of meaningless anticipation.

 

For a reason. Morning came without any disturbance. Twisted Fate didn’t come.

Graves was glad, he held dear his minimum sleep but at the same time there was this feeling. Kind of emptiness. Why feel like that ? Bothered ? Hurt ? He didn’t know.

 

_I miss him… ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but that's how things go  
> class time being a bitch, i don't think ill be able to write till thursday, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehaw i need sleep
> 
> thanks for readiiiiiiiiiiiiiing <3

This strange feeling didn’t stay long. Maybe a few days later, Graves got another late visit. The exact same circumstances than the first time : sudden waking, hands grabbing him, a deep kiss quickly returned.

Graves wasn’t so confused though the time made it difficult to focus immediately. Some grumbling, a few curse words to the man bothering him but he finished by giving in. Then it went on, hurried grinding initiated by Twisted Fate that escalated to the proper fucking.

 

Still in the dark. Always.

 

Graves tried to have the latter talk, putting him on edge to see if he would truly beg. It never went far, Twisted Fate would make an helpless noise, moan a debauched version of his name and he couldn’t resist longer. For this Graves blamed himself, if he really wanted some results he would have to try harder. Hearing his name one or two times would do for now.

 

Intense embrace, a lot of clinging and jerky moves till they got their releases. Despite the terrible time chosen for this type of activity, both enjoyed the rush of pleasure, as much as the gentle warmth that never failed to follow. The after-glow left Twisted Fate sated, lying down at the latter’s side to rest.

 

Not even the time to think about it, Graves fell asleep holding the other man close.

 

~

 

Following morning was just as nice than the first. Not at all. Graves would almost think he had dreamed this visit, for the lack of evidencies afterward. Alone in bed, sheets a bit messed up but that would say much.

And it didn’t help that Twisted Fate just smiled when he asked about the night. Cryptic, to say the least. A bit of teasing then Graves knew it was a bad idea of mention it. Shouldn’t have even tried, what a mistake. So silence it would be.

 

Though it was hard to stand by that. He had so much questions and it increased greatly when these nightly intercourses became more frequent. Little by little, without Graves could even say something about it, the latter came back more often.

Always the same process, Twisted Fate taking the reins while the latter woke up and got on the plan.

 

Till it became almost a dayly thing. Almost. It took some time but Twisted Fate seemed to have settled in a kind of habit, every two days he broke in seeking relief.

 

Graves didn’t complain. At first because he swore for his own sake not to mention it ever again, no need to be mocked. But also because he liked it, as irregular as it was at the beginning. For sure it wasn’t a good idea to get attached to his partner but it had been happening for long by now. As stupid as it sounded, knowing Twisted Fate would come back to him gave a curious feeling. Graves didn’t like turning emotional about the partnership but this was going so well.

 

Not a lot of words exchanged, darkness around them. It came to his mind several time to turn the light on, just to see Twisted Fate writhing in their embraces. But he didn’t. Graves couldn’t understand why but he didn’t. Maybe he would give it a try some night.

 

~

 

One time Graves tried not to go to sleep right on, just to see the latter come in for their secret meeting. Maybe in hope to catch something meant never to be seen, before Twisted Fate would wake him up.

 

Fighting sleep was difficult, even more when in the dark. Graves almost gave up to get some rest. _Dumb idea_. He didn’t know when Twisted Fate used to come, at what time of the night.

Could have missed the small noises announcing Twisted Fate, just the creaking of wood due to someone walking in the room, even as quietly.

 

 _At last_. A lie to say he wasn’t eager for this moment. Graves kept his position in bed, no moving as if he was asleep.

The other man paused after reaching the bed, motionless. Graves even questionned this, unsure. _What is he doing ?_

 

Then muffled chuffling, something like fabric. He guessed Twisted Fate was undressing, wishing he could see but no need to try. Slowly anticipation built up, too tempting to yank the man in bed already. Graves kept himself from doing so.

 

After something close to eternity – for him at least – the latter moved to bed. The mattress dipped a little as another person joined. Graves was far too aware of the warm presence looming near, a bit threatening if in another context but right now it was rather alluring.

For an instant he froze as a hand stroked his cheek, beard. Not a harsh touch but Graves wasn’t expecting that. In return, he grabbed the incriminated hand, not sure if to put it away or something else. He just held it and that alone made Twisted Fate gasp quietly.

 

« You took your time. » Graves prefered to break the silence, a bit uneasy after that.

 

Of course Twisted Fate was surprised to find him awake but he recovered quickly. He pushed the latter to lie back so he could straddle him and the feeling of hot skin right against him had Graves weak. Not even conciously his hands roamed freely, mapping the body he already knew too well. By now he knew that Twisted Fate would come in an advanced state of need. He was the first night and every other that followed. Dripping a little, hard cock standing at attention, just for Graves to give, stroke slowly.

 

The first night had been shy, now he realized. The second too. But after that Twisted Fate never lost time and came directly to cater to his need. Smooth motion as he sank down on Graves’s cock, sighing from the union. The glide was plainly filthy, each time he wondered what the latter had been doing to be so ready, stretched enough. _Must have been preparing himself._ It just made everything better, he could go wild into the embrace without fear. For all the strenght used, bucking into the latter, Graves earned some muffled but pretty expressive noises. Like always, Twisted Fate rocked back fiercely, grabbing the other man till the end, seizing fully his opportunity for release. Graves was never disappointed, this was entertaining to hear, feel so much craving from a man usually impossible to get. He fucked him deep, held him strongly, hands clasped on his waist and this was the closest to peace he could find.

 

Swap. Graves got them to exchange position, pressing the latter into the mattress. For once Twisted Fate cried out openly, surely he didn’t expect the move, the depth reached. This seemed to work too well, the man opened up, all pliant under him as he rutted inside. Hand burried in the latter’s hair, leaning close to hear his breath get stuck when that sweet spot was touched. _Mmmmh better_. Graves wans’t making an effort to keep talking, the other man wouldn’t reply most of the time. But if he felt like teasing he would.

 

« Feels good ? Is that even enough for you ? » Sharp thrusts as punctuation, each one making Twisted Fate cling to him with more strenght.

 

Then Graves was grabbed by the neck, yanked into a kiss. Hot mess of tongues, a little sloppy on Twisted Fate part but this wasn’t surprising. It meant he was close, very close if he couldn’t keep a certain composure or self control. _He’s losing himself_.

So Graves gave all he could too, pounding into the latter to finish both of them. In this rush to climax, Twisted Fate managed to get a hand over his cock, stroking himself to completion as the tension threatened to break.

 

A sob. Last warning before he came all over his chest. Graves made sure not to kiss him as orgasm took the latter, maybe a chance to hear more noises without restrain.

Since his attention was focused on Twisted Fate, he wasn't so ready for the sudden wave of tingling pleasure, finding his release in the latter’s end. A few last shaky thrusts, giving what he could then he allowed a small groan of relief. Under him, the man’s chest rose and feel quickly, fighting his breath back. Otherwise it seemed to have been good. Graves laid a hand over the latter, soothing the soreness a little then by curiosity he went to his face. Yes, damp cheek under his touch, a few tears escaped.

 

« You enjoyed yourself ? I can go to sleep now ? » He wanted to sound annoyed but failed a little, he was just exhausted.

 

But Graves still made sure not to crush the latter when he lied down, unable to resist the call of sleep anymore. Twisted Fate said nothing but crawled closer, making himself comfortable under the blanket pulled.

 

« Thanks. » Murmured against skin, quiet word that Graves almost missed.

 

In return, he pressed Twisted Fate to his front, hand stroking his hair. _Idiot. Talking just when I’m too tired_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is quite meh but I needed to do some interlude before it moves again. can't wait for next chapter, TF's POV!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, TF'S POV!

What Graves didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. That was Twisted Fate’s principle about this strange relationship they shared. _If we call that a relationship_. Not sure if there was a right word to describe it. Thinking of his past relations, it never happened that he broke in his partner’s room to have sex.

 

Or just to come back. That was the reason of his worry. Twisted Fate was used to one night-stand, some fun for an evening then goodbye. All that he asked, unattached, free to get away as soon as it got risky, unwelcome. For his own sake. _Can’t trust anyone_. This was a rule in Bilgewater, this was a rule he was taught harshly in his teenager years.

 

Graves was… well he was. He passed as a typical man, gruff and strong but it took some time for Twisted Fate to see beyond that. First of all, he liked how easily readable the man was and in a way it appeased him. There was little Graves could hide to him and any kind of knowledge was welcome. Not that the latter was stupid – rather the opposite – but he left all to see.

As surprising for the place, Graves was the loyal kind. It didn’t show at all but after working by his side, Twisted Fate learned that the man would rather go back into troubles to get him out. Of course, he didn’t know Twisted Fate always had a way out just in case but the gesture was appreciated.

 _Sweet_. He didn’t question this growing fondness, refused to. _Trust no one_. But maybe Graves, a little.

 

He laughed a bit a this, far too aware any link could be broken like glass. But it was tempting to give in for once, to let one person – this outlaw – a bit closer. _Who knows ?_

 

Twisted Fate didn’t know what to do. Each time he came back to Graves room, it left him more nervous, though he enjoyed really these times. No, not fear. _I’m not scared_. But he never did this, returning to someone. For someone living close to danger, flirting with it dayly, these visits were something else. _What am I thinking ?_ This question came back each time he returned to Graves.

Because that was the matter : yes he came seeking relief but he could very well go outside, search someone willing. Then why Graves ? _I don’t know_. It left if annoyed to have no answer but at the same time it would require him to delve deeper in the problem, in his own feelings.

 

But he didn’t stop. It felt too good. Each time he came in, undressed, felt Graves waking up slowly then he would take what he needed. So easy to do, the latter never said no. Maybe that was why he came back, because Graves let him do. Even seemed to take his part of pleasure in it.

So enjoyable, that man knew how to fuck and Twisted Fate benefited from his experience. Not going to lie, Graves had some charm, in the powerful, raw meaning. He could pin him down without even forcing. Twisted Fate had no problem acknowledging this, it was just facts. Maybe the omega part talking, anyway.

 

By now he visited every two nights. Always in the dark. This was on purpose, Twisted Fate didn’t want this business to be seen. _I shouldn’t come back_. It wasn’t safe for him. Yet he yearned it, the embrace, rough hands pawing at him, the scratch of a beard against his cheek when they kissed. Never it felt so good to be held. It shouldn’t. Loved every seconds of it but it left him vulnerable to do so. Asking Graves a favor. A chance the latter didn’t mock him, asked something in return. If he played it well enough, Twisted Fate could get away saying he owed him for the rut. Half true but it hid how himself relied on the latter.

 

So new to have a partner in such meaning of the term though it wasn’t nothing official. _We’re just fucking_. _Nothing more_. Twisted Fate would joke about it, tease the latter to minimize the impact over himself. _It’s not serious_. So why was he freaking out about it ?

He hated this, not being in control, of his feelings, reactions, needs. Still a slave to basic urges. Somehow his condition always caught up with him, cruel reminder that some things were out of his control. Weak. Omega. Normal to lust after this alpha, he was available and inclined to help and handsome and-- _Stop_. This was already shitty to have to sate his cravings, no need to add some salt.

 

 _What to do ?_ Except surrender to panick, there was nothing. Better not say anything, Graves would dismiss it anyway. Twisted Fate couldn’t afford to stay alone at night, now that he had a regular source of relief. A bit maddening to depend on the latter but he put himself in that mess. And for now there was no real problem except his worry about what-if’s. _Let’s wait and see_. Not so relaxed for such method but there was little choice.

 

~

 

Darkness, always. Twisted Fate prefered it this way. Maybe he could pretend that the person he fucked had no importance for him, much convenient lie. But as soon as he went in bed, his attention never left Graves. Impressive, imposing man, at his mercy for a short time. Almost cute when all sleepy. _Just my opinion_. In these instants before waking, Twisted Fate was free to stare, trying to imagine how the latter would look under normal light.

This time he bent to kiss him slow and deep, pulling him out of his sleep with a small exchange. Though Graves had some hard time focusing, he kept him down in the kiss, responding equally.

 

But Twisted Fate was here for a reason, kisses could wait. He yanked down Graves pants, looking for what he craved. What a shudder when he stroked the latter to full hardness, anticipation in his veins. _I want…_ Each time it did the trick, growing slick as reaction. To be honest, Twisted Fate always took some time before the visit, stretching himself so they wouldn’t lose too much time. But it never last long, his body craved these occasions.

 

In no time, he took Graves’s cock inside, a moan threatening to slip before he caught himself. Mouth slightly open, panting softly, he relished the fullness. Twisted Fate set a steady pace, always thankful that the latter let him do on the beginning. Still, he remembered this particular time, whe Graves rolled them over to pound him in the mattress. Had a lot of difficulties holding back his noises, it was even better than usual. But Twisted Fate held dear his control, being on top even if he let the other man some liberties. Strangely soothing to have Graves’s hands all over him, warm contact against his skin. On the end it would leave bruises but no care for this.

 

Fucking himself on the latter’s cock, chasing release like a starved man, Twisted Fate surrended. Though he still kept noises to a minimum, breathy moans and deep sigh. Not a word. He refused to talk during his visits. Graves would take advantage and ask more questions, maybe why he was still here, how much he owed him. Like this, in the dark, he wouldn’t be seen at his lowest. Not like Graves would care anyway, he seemed far too into this to notice anything.

 

A spot reached inside and Twisted Fate lost his train of thoughts, supporting himself on the other man in this crude union. A lot of thrusting and rocking, little to do but letting go. Building warmth in his lower regions, burning. When it seemed to close to the end, he jerked himself off, a tiny whimper escaping. Then climax hit him hard, shaking his frame as he arched his back, grabbing Graves with all his strenght. _Oh fuck_. The latter was never far behind, just the clenching sufficed to knot him for good.

 

Too much at once then all tension fell in one go. Blissed out, Twisted Fate let himself lean into the latter, head resting to his shoulder as he basically lay down on him. Too comfortable to move, too lazy. _Good…_ Some weak grumbling answered his choice of position but Graves was also too exhausted to argue. Though he chuffled a little, to prevent useless ache in the morning and settled down to sleep.

 

Before he let himself relax, Twisted Fate waited, aware it was childish. It happened, hand stroking his hair idly. Then he could rest in peace.

 

When morning came, he knew it was time to move. And quick. _I would rather not_. But he had to or Graves would get mad. Twisted Fate dragged himself out of the now tight embrace they shared, annoyed to already miss it. _No, I’m not that desperate_. He collected his clothes, put it back on then lay a last gaze on the sleepy form of his partner. Small sigh.

 

Better not adress this lingering ache, deep in his chest. This was already a lot more than he should take. Never supposed to go back to someone.

 

 _I don’t know_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to say except fuck summer hour, I hate you


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dead, sleepy sleepy
> 
> thanks for the kudos and read <3

So to say, this peculiar situation didn’t change much. While blessedly unaware of the equally troubled state of mind of each other, they said nothing and the routine went on. Because it really was a routine. Though it wasn’t planned out loud, both knew they would meet again at night, in a more quiet setting.

 

To Twisted Fate chagrin. He worried about this as much as Graves let it slide but again, never said a word on this. If the first was getting increasingly anxious about his need to return, the latter got less preoccupied. Sure it hurt a bit to wake up alone each time and he wasn’t keen on admitting this kind of feelings but Graves just… didn’t feel like he had to be concerned. It was just Twisted Fate being his usual mysterious self. He was used to be the least informed of the pair, information revealed when the latter deemed right so no difference.

In fact, the man was too far of his comfort zone and all this would soon lead to some disaster if they kept going. But not a word. He was never supposed to lose control over his life like that, even less by such ‘innocent’ development. Maybe seeking relief was all he needed and it wouldn’t hurt to continue this deal.

 

For now, their partnership worked. The gods knew how because neither would have bet on that. Like two separate times, private and outside. These two levels never met, just a parallel. And what happened in one was never heard of in the other one.

 

~

 

There was still some good news and change in this cycle of silence then banter. After a rather long time spent in the same place for an important job, it was a success and they would at last move somewhere else. So yes Twisted Fate was more than pleased with the outcome, for other reasons that the latter. Graves never liked to settle down for too long.

 

It gave them a reason to celebrate on the evening, before the last night in this inn. Naturally, alcohol was part of it, more than every other days.

 

So everything led to this tranquil situation, both of them chatting in their corner of the bar. Alcohol helping, the general mood was more quite merry. Twisted Fate let himself relish the moment, guard slipping down though he didn’t care that much.

By now he was basically sitting on Graves’s lap, after a lot of chuffling and uncouncious need to close the distance. He didn’t pay it attention, it felt nice how the latter got an hand idly staying on his thigh. Just contact, so soothing. Leaning a little, Twisted Fate took advantage and inhaled the heady scent. _Good…_ Mind going blurry, like his inhibitions and semblance of control. They could have been in private, it would be the same. Warmth in his chest, short distance and the deep rumble of Graves voice as he laughed. _Why resist ?_ He didn’t know, too far to understand why he hadn’t surrended yet. Why not take all this, available for him.

 

Gently, like still a bit unsure though Twisted Fate couldn’t explain why, he closed the distance and kissed the latter. Nothing mattered except Graves. Muffled surprise then some relaxing, even a sort of reciprocation. This was perfect. He clung to the latter, ready to take more of that filling comfort.

Still, some struggle under the touch. Graves broke the lasting kiss and gazed at him. Strangely soft and surprised and lucid. Twisted Fate wished to return to the kiss but the latter stopped him from it. Didn’t understand why. His body screamed for more, insidious ache coming up so slowly.

 

« You’re already drunk ? » This was meant to be a remark but in the tone used, it was a bit too fond instead. Graves could keep talking, he wasn’t so far of the latter’s state.

 

Unnerving. In any case Twisted Fate got the message and just wanted to yank him back into another kiss. When short on sharp reply, nothing better to shut him up. So he did, feeling more laughing from Graves after such behavior.

 

So ready to keep going but the latter stopped him again and this time got him to sit back on his previous spot.

 

« Okay, enough. I’m not complaining but there are people around. Just so you know. » His speech was slurred too, alcohol to blame here but he sounded still enough reasonable. Anyway, Twisted Fate glared at him for being interrupted again. « But if ya want, we can go back to my room… »

 

So low and deep, Twisted Fate felt that spark of arousal. « Move. Now. » Fuck all of this, himself and the other people around. He needed so much and all in Graves made him weak in the knee. Needless to say this was far of his usual composure, restrained and clever comments. Words couldn’t express how much he craved. Inhibitions down, turned on and ready for anything.

 

Hurry, as he practically dragged Graves upstairs, to his room. Door opened then closed as soon as they got in. Then Twisted Fate pinned him to the door, claiming his mouth once more with thirst. _So. Good_. Almost mad with how much he wanted that man, why he was convinced he couldn’t do this before. He was free, no ? And righ now, he craved anything that Graves would give. Never been so sure about something.

 

As he kissed him breathless, Graves already got on the plan and started to remove his clothes. Carelessly left on the floor. Twisted Fate was peeled off his clothing but not once contact was broken. Chilly air against skin, no care since against him Graves felt so warm, inviting.

 

« Fuck me…. » He broke the kiss to whisper that to the latter, no filter to his train of thoughts.

 

« Like I would say no. » A bit of tease but at least he acted on his words, picking Twisted Fate up to bring him to his bed.

 

Let down – though with some care – he crawled back to the center of the bed, watching hungrily Graves taking off his own clothes.

 

« Hot. » Really said out loud, the direct result of his admiration. And it even had the latter pausing for an instant.

 

« Fuck, blind drunk. I didn’t even notice you had so much booze. » A bit of reverence in his words, a bit of amusement.

 

« Mmmmh not that bad. Come here… ? »

 

Before anything, Twisted Fate needed to resume their contact. So just to have Graves joining him on the mttress, broad frame just above him, it felt like heaven. Maybe a bit of deception to see the latter wasn’t as aroused than him yet but he chased friction anyway. He grinded against Graves, urging him to actually do something. _Move, move, move…_

Then Twisted Fate felt a rough hand circling his entrance and on instinct he relaxed for what came. Quite slick for all the craving, the first digits stretching him didn’t even feel uncomfortable. Already he rocked back eagerly on Graves’s fingers, moaning openly the pleasure found.

 

« Malcolm… not there, deeper… Ah— ! » Loud cry when electricity coursed his nerves, that specific spot touched.

 

« Right here ? » Even Graves’s breathing seemed to heavier, impacted by the intimate attention he provided.

 

« Yes ! D-Don’t stop… »

 

So much noises, the opposite of what their usual nights knew. Graves went on, doing his best to get the latter ready but it seemed it was already the case.

 

« Can you feel that ? So wet. You want my cock so bad ? » Easy to tease now, Graves enjoyed it a lot as the latter unraveled under his touch.

 

This time it was some debauched moan that answered this attempt at dirty talk. Twisted Fate was losing it, little by little, overwhelmed by the deep stimulation.

 

But it wouldn’t satisfy Graves. He completely stopped in his tracks, waiting for a proper answer. As reaction Twisted Fate whined low, voice slightly higher as he bucked weakly for relief.

 

« So ? »

 

« No no no… don’t… fuck me please, I’ll be good… » So breathless, a hint of tears in this rush of despair.

 

« Good. »

 

Then Twisted Fate felt empty, source of relief gone. He whimpered needily, pawing at Graves.

 

« Now, roll over. » As he asked this, the latter coaxed him to follow the move. « On your hands and knees. »

 

This seemed clear enough for Twisted Fate, even through the haze and alcohol blur. He supported himself, a shiver running his spine as he waited. A hand over his shoulder, trailing lower down his back, appreciative. Then Graves’s cock nudged his rim, a warning before he would at last push in.

 

« Please— ! » The word turned into another whimper while the latter eased himseld inside, steady thrust in welcoming heat.

 

Twisted Fate’s head swam a bit once he was sheathed in, a lot at once. Always so good to be filled, to feel someone holding him close. His eyes watered, some tears broke free and poured. A shy groan from behind, Graves relishing this instant of union like a rare thing, grasp over the other man a bit strong. Then he pulled out and rammed back in quickly, earning a broken cry from Twisted Fate and shattered version of his name. Arms embracing the latter from behind, holding him in place, he let go and rocked deep inside.

Each thrust, how his cock dragged against his walls, delightful friction. Twisted Fate surrended, not able anymore to keep upright as he fell face into the pillow. Of course Graves bent to follow, sucking a few bruises on his shoulders and neck. So much efforts to make the latter scream, no rest.

 

Because he had nothing to do but take it, Twisted Fate gripped the sheets, not even muffling his pleasure in fabric. It didn’t matter. It felt too good and the whole world meant nothing. Crude display of care and yet he yearned for it.

 

« Harder… I-I need… » At the brink of madness, so close and yet so far.

 

Frame shaken by each thrust, flash of pleasure while Graves redoubled his efforts to get him off.

 

« Need what ? » Even him was starting to lose it, panting heavily.

 

« You….. » Twisted Fate was drained of his energy, lying down and taking all.

 

A hand managed to sneak under him, enough to get to his cock. He cried out when Graves stroked him fast and steady, he was determined to get him off quick. _Too much…_ Fleetingly Twisted Fate felt the need to kiss him but the position was a bit too difficult, not possible as they neared the edge.

 

« I-I’m gonna cum… » Last rushed words before it indeed happened. White flashing in his vision, sudden rush in his veins as he stiffened.

 

That noise could be described pretty well as a howl, let out to be heard. And right after Graves came too, giving his last thrusts, so tight around him. Then a small moan, tension going down as he spilled into the latter. Twisted Fate took all till the last drop, just like the knot and whimpered lowly once it was over.

So so tired, shattered by the intense fucking, mind more than foggy from the alcohol. He didn’t move at all from his position, catching his breath. Graves hadn’t flopped down on him despite the urge but he needed to lie down too. So he moved them in spooning position, holding close the latter after pulling the blanket.

 

No words in these last instants before sleep, too exhausted to care. Twisted Fate – though already very numb – registered the kiss pressed to his neck, shoulder, scratch of a beard tickling a little. It brought him peace anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is going somewhere. can't wait to have it finished to move on


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired but who caaaaaaaaaaaaaares
> 
> thanks for reading!

When Graves woke up, he could already tell it was later than when he used to get up. Not that they were really busy and had to go fast. Slowly sleep abandonned him and left instead a heavy sensation, mind a bit foggy.

Grumbling innerly – though some of it was let outloud – he shifted in bed, trying to get ride of the small pain. It wouldn’t go away and he knew it. _Drank too much_.

 

It was only when he found some difficulties to move that he registered the presence in bed. _Wait_. Graves’s eyes blinked open. Indeed, Twisted Fate was here, snuggled up to him in his sleep. More than invading his personnal space, arm slung without care over the other man.

Considering the night and previous drinking, it was to be expected but it still surprised Graves to have the latter still in bed. Opposite of all these mornings waking up alone after a wild encounter.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Really, he didn’t know what to think, his gaze never leaving his partner. From this point of view, he couldn’t fully see Twisted Fate’s face, the angle and the way he was resting against his shoulder made it difficult. But he was right there, in his arms. Somehow his heart ached a little. Because from all they had done together, nightly intercourses, Twisted Fate had always made sure it didn’t go beyond the night. Morning was another day, it meant it was over. Then the cycle could start again the day after.

But right now there was an error. _He stayed_. Well, it was logical. Graves saw that the latter had more alcohol than him, without a doubt it would be difficult to wake up. There it led them. To a sleepy cardmaster pressed to him like he belonged here.

 

 _Stop. Don’t think too much_. The more he let his thoughts running, the less it felt unusual. He shouldn’t get used to this. And Graves feared how it impacted him to see the latter under normal light though in this private setting. By now his headache was forgotten, too shaken by the sight.

 

Although he refused to move again for now – not to disturb the man’s rest – Graves took some time to appreciate the details hidden from him at night. The blanket covered most of them but there was still things to see. His gaze fell immediately on Twisted Fate’s tattoo, Bilgewater’s mark. _Ah yes_. Not really new, he already saw it before but couldn’t remember exactly when. Idly he traced the ink, gently. Lost himself in the pattern as his thoughts wandered.

 

At some point the other man moved a little before settling down again, quiet mumbling against skin. He didn’t wake up yet. If that was possible, Twisted Fate managed to come closer, hugging his partner.

All this gave Graves more regrets for when this would be over. Precious was a good word to describe the instant but it was rather embarrassing to admit. _Okay, yes, he’s cute like that_. But he refused to search how much it meant.

 

This strange urge pushed him to burry a hand in Twisted Fate’s hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear. And this time it caused the latter to wake up.

 

 _Ah, crap_.

 

Of course Graves should have seen that coming but he may have been less careful than wanted. Anyway, it was done. Twisted Fate shifted a little, eyes opening for a short instant before he shut it back right after. He brought a hand to his face just as he whimpered lowly, sounding in quite a sad state. The reflex was to curl up in pain.

Then he completely froze. Graves understood that if the latter wasn’t really aware of his surroundings, now he did, registering the contact with another warm body. Muffled curse came up, before Twisted Fate dared to look up.

 

Graves wasn’t a man to back off, he gazed back at the latter. Also, he could see increasing confusion painted on his face. A bit taken aback to see Twisted Fate so expressive, he wasn’t even masking himself. Just plain surprise.

 

« M-Malcolm ?? » Unusual tone for this man used to control everything he showed. « What… ? »

 

Before he could freak out more, the man shut up, still a hand to his face as he tried to get his mind clear. But hangovers were painful and made the morning after feel like hell. He was trapped between surrending to panick and searching any way to make the headache go. By the end, it resulted in a pathetic noise.

 

 _Well shit, he’s going through a lot. Serves him right_. Everyone knew that too much alcohol made a lot of people regret it later. Twisted Fate knew and let this go. So he had it coming. But Graves felt a bit of compassion for him, times like these were hard.

Resumed carressing the latter’s hair, massaging his head even if he wasn’t sure if it would help.

 

« Relax. It’s gonna be okay. » Tried to soothe as he could but he was short on ideas.

 

« What the fuck are you doing here ? » The question came suddenly, as Twisted Fate struggled to focus on the man.

 

« What do you mean ? This is my room. You’re the one breaking into my room every time ! » Some effort to express how annoying it had been but in fact he just wanted to calm the latter down.

 

« Ah… » Never something so genuine came from Twisted Fate, as far as he knew. Just lost and very confused. He looked around and it dawned on him. Another reason that made him stiff, sitting up on the bed.

 

This move wasn’t to Graves’s taste, he would rather they didn’t move for some time. There was no urgency or job to do. But thirst came up too, giving him a reason to get out of bed.

With some grumbling he stood and went to the bathroom. Then he came back with a glass of water, at the intention of Twisted Fate. The latter hadn’t stopped gazing around the room, seeming deep in thoughts despite how painful it was. Registering the latest events, for sure. This loss of control over himself would be quite an issue for him.

Graves didn’t question his behavior, mornings after could be complex. He handed the glass, earning another strange gaze.

 

« Hey, I’m not trying to poison you. It’s just water. You need it. » This would get tiring if Twisted Fate kept staring at him like a spooked animal. And also worrying. The man was supposed not to show many emotions, this was getting almost scary.

 

Graves didn’t know what was worse, when the latter was too quiet or too open like right now.

 

Small victory, Twisted Fate took the glass of water without any remark and downed it. Then he returned it and seemed to move on, getting out of bed too.

Though it must cost him, the latter looked after his clothes then dressed in silence. No attention payed to Graves, still standing there with the glass, unsure about anything.

 

 _Okay, he’s leaving now_. Didn’t like it at all but what could he say ? Twisted Fate was free to do whatever he wanted.

Glass put aside, sitting back in bed, he kept watching the man as he got ready to go. Really awkward silence. Graves didn’t know what to do or say. This was just strange and devoid of any comment. No words from the latter, resolutely looking away during all this.

 

When Twisted Fate was done, he made a bee line to the door, not a glance behind. Just as he was about to reach it, Graves felt the urge to talk. Maybe stop him.

 

« So what ? You will be fine ? »

 

At first Twisted Fate didn’t answer though he stopped in his tracks. Turning so slightly, he spoke up : « Not a word about this night. » Then he left. As simple as that.

 

It wasn’t much the fact that the man just got dressed then left like nothing that hit Graves. Fine, maybe a little. But the tone used was very cold. Not sure how to react. A real jab. Clearly an order to follow or there would be consequences.

Graves was put off. The latter rarely used such tone, cruel and icy. This whole morning went from surprise to weird distance to sharp goodbye. Twisted Fate hadn’t even tried to play it smooth, a bit joking like he would do every day.

 

The latter was getting far too emotional around him, it scared Graves a little. Not used at this whole vulnerable then harsh façade.

 

_Guess I’ll shut up for now._

 

~

 

This showed to be the best advice for the day. Even as they met up again, after packing their things to go, there was this unusual distance. Better stay quiet. Graves wouldn’t make the conversation if the latter didn’t want it.

What started to get on his nerve was how Twisted Fate almost avoided any kind of contact. No words after the minimum, very little interaction.

 

 _Rude_.

 

Graves didn’t understand why the man was reacting like that. Like he had made a mistake. Not even trying to humor him, casually flirt or be a smartass. _I did nothing wrong. I think_. Then why Twisted Fate was acting like that ?

He never had answers and the man didn’t want to talk. Why bother then ? They kept business talk but anything else was tiring. Just wanted to give up understanding the latter, it was useless.

 

And as he partially expected, two days after their incident, Twisted Fate didn’t show up like his routine demanded. More nights alone, it would seem.

This got Graves a bit sad but again the reason was to avoid. _No, I don’t miss him_.

 

This was a pure mess but it got better, little by little. Like warming up again. Days passed and Twisted Fate returned to what the outlaw knew of him, the annoying bastard. A relief, in a way. At least now he wasn’t acting like he was mad at Graves.

 

The real clue that they were back on tracks was when after two – very long, agonizing – weeks, Twisted Fate returned to his nightly visits. For both this was some happy time, having missed these occasions.

But again, there was still this silent side of the latter. Graves wasn’t really fond of it, prefered to have the other man express how much he enjoyed each second. Twisted Fate made more effort to stay quiet during sex, keeping it down even if it was getting difficult when one certain outlaw did his best to make him scream.

 

In any case, Graves was glad to have the latter back to him. He would leave in the morning but it came nonetheless.

Enough to calm down his worry and focus on something else than his confused feelings.

 

But one day, Twisted Fate disappeared. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, i can't wait to write what's goign to happen. so muhc shit


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY? CAN'T I? WRITE A FUCKING PAPER WHILE IT'S SO EASY TO CLAC ANOTHER CHAPTER OF FANFIC? i'm tired and school is killing me
> 
> thank for the gentle words, i'm so fluffy inside <3

_This was an error. I have to be more careful_.

 

Thinking of this drunken evening, Twisted Fate was reminded every time of his own weakness. He let that happen. Too careless. Didn’t know that his own yearning would resurface once his inhibitions were down. _I’m not desperate. No. Never_. So it would seem that his first reflex was to get his hands on Graves and drag him to his room to fuck.

 

 _I hate this_.

 

The loss of control. Already it was getting difficult with his peculiar attraction to Graves but now it was unbearable. And it was his own fault. He broke a rule he set himself, stayed the night.

Of course it wasn’t planned. Until he woke up, he believed to be at peace in his own room. On the contrary, he found himself in Graves’s bed, his arms wrapped around him.

 

What shocked him was as much the overall confusion of being in the wrong setting than not noticing any problem till it was too late. He left as fast as he could but it felt like ripping a part of himself. Wanted to stay. _I shouldn’t_. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to feel good to stay with Graves.

Didn’t know why he felt like that. Why it was comfortable to wake up with someone else. Why his whole body and instinct asked the opposite of his reason. _I don’t need to stay. I’m free. I owe him nothing_.

 

Every new thought was a lie. Twisted Fate was far too smart to ignore it. There was something about Graves but he refused to search what exactly.

 

It was this need to get back control that prompted him to flee the room. Because yes, he fled. Or rather, a tactical retreat. Anyway, he had to get in a safer place, to regain some composure and seem like everything was fine. _Safe_. He had been safe in Graves's bed but why ?

 

 _No, it’s wrong. I would never be safe with someone else_. Yet he wanted to trust Graves. Not to worry for once.

 

Even as the door was shut, he felt the gap, distance piercing his heart. Craved to be held. _Maybe I’m a little bit on edge. Just need to relax_.

 

~

 

Returning as soon was impossible. Couldn’t afford another mistake. Twisted Fate wanted to stop all this, to stay by himself. It would be easy, he had been doing this for a very long time. Just let go, not come back to Graves at night. _I don’t have to go see him, I’ll be fine_.

 

This was one big lie. Time passed and he counted each night he hadn’t spent with the latter. It hurt, little by little but he didn’t know what could cause such insidious pain. An ache, deeply rooted.

When the day was over and Twisted Fate could get some rest, his thoughts ran back after the other man. A reminder of how good it was to be welcomed no matter what, to feel rough hands over his skin.

 

 _I can’t do that_. He rolled over, wished for sleep to take him quick but couldn’t. Several nights he only found rest after indulging a little, seeking an easy release. Not once without thinking of Graves, he realized.

 

 _That’s it ? I’m just horny ?_ Part of him didn’t like this statement but at least it gave an excuse for his problems of craving. It wasn’t his fault, nor Graves’s, he just needed some relief. _It doesn’t matter who. Graves is just the closest person around_.

 

So he endured these lonely nights, hoping it would end soon and he would be free of this hell. _Wait a little longer_.

But it became even harder to resist. To the point of short madness, questionning why he couldn’t go. Graves never said no, he let him come and take what he needed. Why not go see him ?

 

A bit ridiculous, Twisted Fate barely held two weeks before pathetically returning to his partner. It really killed him innerly to come back, fearing any possible joke from Graves but at least he stayed quiet on the topic.

It hit him deep, to realize he couldn’t stay away from Graves too long. Or it would drive him crazy just like then. Always taken back to his need. When did it mattered so much ?

 

~

 

All this took another turn when his heat arrived too. Not yet but Twisted Fate knew it was coming. Control everything, just to be sure. So it was planned, it was to happen though he never missed these times. _Let’s suffer…_ It left him wondering if this mess with Graves was because deeply he knew the heat was near.

 

Twisted Fate played it just like the first one he got during their partnership : he disappeared without a word, sure that Graves would understand why.

This wouldn’t take long, three days if it went as usual. Just need to find someone. He prefered it this way, it felt rather secure to be taken by a nameless person, never to be met again. Better for him, no risk to get attached.

 

Also, a good way to put some distance with Graves, to think about what they meant. After all, his problems were surely caused by some strong need for human contact. Maybe anyone would do. It always did before.

 

Sadly, just like his life at the moment, it didn’t go exactly as he wanted it. Not so bad. Twisted Fate found an alpha ready to give and they settled for it. Not so difficult, to help an omega in heat was the guaranty of a really good time so it didn’t take a lot of reasons to accept.

 

The thing was, it felt different. Of course, each person was different, and he made sure never to lie with someone known. But right now, Twisted Fate could tell something was missing.

Sex was good, always. Rules were clear then he let the alpha have his fun as long as he did his part.

 

_What’s wrong ? Why… does it feel like that ?_

 

It was just the first day, plenty of time to get fully satisfied yet it seemed empty. Lying back on the mattress, clutching the sheets, he closed his eyes and tried to focus just on pleasure. Everything burned, body aching. Twisted Fate pushed away this feeling and let go. _Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking_.

 

A small slap took him out of this. « W-What ? » He didn’t expect the alpha to pay attention but surely he seemed out of it.

 

« You’re quiet. I prefer them to squeal. »

 

« Maybe try harder. Give me a reason to do it. » Twisted Fate put aside the fact he specifically asked no useless talk in these occasions. Didn’t like people trying to annoy him, play alpha just because he was the one in need.

 

Bait an alpha’s ego and they would do everything to go dominant. Twisted Fate played on that most of the time to get it harder. This time it worked too, rendering him only able to moan his pleasure.

Made him forget temporarily his problems. As tough as a heat was, it still had a delightful part.

 

Till he cried out a name, lost in this haze. He didn’t even realize it, how easily it rolled on his tongue. The alpha didn’t give this importance, just focused on fucking him through the mattress.

 

~

 

If the beginning of the heat went rather smoothly, the rest wasn’t exactly what Twisted Fate would call some fun time. After his first release, enough mind came back to think again. Then his thoughts returned after Graves. _Why ? He’s not_ _here_ _. I don’t have to think about him_. He didn’t understand, once more. He was sated for now but couldn’t get the outlaw out of his mind. _Why doesn’t he leave me at peace ? I don’t need more troubles_.

 

All he asked was a tranquil heat, the whole process was awful enough to go through. He had someone right here, available and yet he thought about Graves. It didn’t make sense. So Twisted Fate kept his mind resolutely close to anything related to the man. _Not here_.

 

The matter was else where. As his heat went on, the alpha just showed to be more annoying than planned. Twisted Fate would let this slide, most of times. But when the guy started to mark him up, it didn’t sit well. No idea why, this wasn’t usually a matter. This time it was. Just feeling the alpha grabbing him as he sucked another hickey, too close to the area on the neck used for bonding marks. It made him sick.

 

« No marks. » Tried to push him away, just enough to convey the message.

 

« What ? It wasn’t in your rules. » He sounded plainly like a child being forbidden something. Not in the positive way.

 

« I forgot about it. Don’t do it again. »

 

« Why ? You have someone home ? This Malcolm you’re talking about, I guess. »

 

_The fuck ??_

 

« What the fuck you’re saying ?? I never— Ah ! »

 

This was exhausting to talk during sex, partly a reason he didn’t want them to talk. But right now Twisted fate was at loss. _How does he knows ???_

 

« Ya keep calling for him like a slut. Funny. Why are you here, if you already have someone ? Can’t be satisfied by just one person ? He’s a beta, I’m sure. That’s why you go outside search some real alpha to fuck you. »

 

Exactly what Twisted Fate didn’t want to hear, not right now in such weak state, when he couldn’t call this over or fight back. _Bastard_. Never liked to be reminded of the typical alpha bullshit, even less to be insulted.

 

« Shut up. » He was in no condition to reply, slave to his needs and so close already.

 

« Whatever. » The alpha returned to marking him up, as if he hadn’t been asked not to do that.

 

The kind of situation that made Twisted Fate regret deeply being an omega, having needs to satisfy. He had to stay, endure the heat, the comments and maybe it would end quickly. Easy to cry on his condition but he refused to give that satisfaction to the alpha. No need to boost his ego.

 

So he stayed quiet, wishing to be somewhere else. Memories of a dark room, hands blindly pawing at him with need, hushed moans. Sad that it came to his mind that he missed Graves. Took him to be held down, helpless, in one of the worst time of the year, to realize it. _Miss him ?_ Despite himself, his body reacted to the memories, the comfort found there.

In such tiring situation Twisted Fate was, anything else seemed better. Think of another alpha, tickling sensation of a beard when they kissed, the care never voiced but showed in small details.

 

_Malcolm…_

 

All this came back to him. For trying so much to keep him out of his mind, it resulted in nothing. He wasn’t desperate for anyone. He was desperate for Graves, for all he could give. Safety. _Why does he matter so much ?_ It would hurt too much to search for this answer.

 

~

 

It was over. Twisted Fate was free again, left at peace till next time. These three days passed excruciatingly slowly, even cried on the third though he made sure to hide this. It had been satisfying but only in the carnal meaning. For the rest, it had been hell. Good thing he wasn’t going to meet again that alpha.

 

Heart lightened, he felt almost glad to see Graves again. The latter didn’t need to know anything about how it went but he was happy to find his partner.

 

Twisted Fate came back to him, pain gone and ready to return to their routine. No questions about what he felt though. It was over, just felt desperate in this harsh time.

 

Yes, Graves was mad at him. It was clear when they met up, before they even exchanged a word. _It’s not the end of the world, come on_. The man stared at him with a scowl but at least he hadn’t yelled at him yet.

 

« Please, don’t make such a face. We both know this kind of business isn’t worth the fuss. »

 

« Could have told me you were leaving. You know, communication. Like people do in partnership. » Graves didn’t sound as mad as he looked, this was some recomfort. Just a show of how it gnawed at his patience.

 

« I prefer not to, it’s strictly personal. But I apologize. » Sometimes it was better to play cards on the table, everything said. Maybe it would get Graves to relax.

 

« Mmmh fine. But don’t expect me to act like nothing. Honestly, it’s exhausting to find out you just left without a word. »

 

« Awwwwww you worry about me. » Back to his favorite game, teasing Graves. It felt good, just like going home. Even more to see the latter look annoyed.

 

« You wish. »

 

There, it was clear the point of possible tension was no more. They could resume their activities.

 

Yet, in the middle of some shared laugh, Graves paused. So it caught Twisted Fate’s attention too. Suddenly, the latter’s hand on his collar, another lifting his chin. At first he didn’t understand the move, stopping dead in whatever they were doing. _What ?_

Then it hit him. Graves had noticed the marks. Himself didn’t check it before going back but of course it had to be expected. Exactly what he didn’t want.

 

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye aye aye shit happened


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooooooooooooooooo i'm free to write!! let's finish this!!
> 
> thanks for kudos and comments <3

_Not this. Not now._

 

Another mistake yet Twisted Fate should have seen that coming. Most of the marks were already faded but a lot remained anyway, not gone yet. He hated each one of them, right now.

 

Suddenly fear took him, cruel and cold as it ran his spine. He didn’t know why exactly he was scared, there was no valid reason. Why would he feel like that just because Graves saw some marks ?

But Twisted Fate followed his instinct. And revealed to be right.

 

They hadn’t moved but Graves expression turned angry. _No, please_. Why was he scared of Graves reaction ?

Bitterness, fury so easily readable on the latter’s face, his hands still on Twisted Fate. The grasp turned tight.

 

_Danger._

 

He didn’t like that glare. The way Graves looked at him like he was a mistake, furious against him. _It’s not my fault. I asked nothing_.

 

Why was he afraid ? Terrible question. Twisted Fate always trusted his instinct, when it screamed at him to flee. Right now he should.

 

Another feeling came up, sickening. Like when he was looked down on. _Omega_. Graves was furious at him, for marks left. _It’s not his business_. Twisted Fate grew defensive, no one had rights to be angry at him. Refused to be someone’s property. And Graves just stared at him like he had reasons to. Cheated on. Robbed. _No_. _Not him. He wasn’t supposed to be like this_. Small hopes broken.

 

Twisted Fate started to hate that glare. How he wasn’t a person anymore but a mere object to desires. An omega. Life could be so cruel sometimes, what a joke to be born this way and suddenly anyone could pretend have rights on him. _I belong to no one_.

 

The grip over his collar felt too restrictive, dangerous. After what seemed like an eternity of silent staring, Twisted Fate yanked the latter’s hands away. Enough strenght to make it clear it wasn’t wanted at all, inappropriate.

 

« Get off me. » Venom seeping in the tone to be sure the message went through.

 

 _Don’t look at me like this_. This was never supposed to happen. For once they made some short contact outside the bedroom, it was harsh, angry.

Reminding himself it was Graves and not some mere alpha was both a slap ot his face and a comfort. Always felt disgust for alphas stepping toward him, pushing his own personal space. But this was Graves, he wasn’t the type to do that. He thought he was safe.

 

For all the effort in confronting Graves, he didn’t receive the reaction expected. Usually, once baited or provoked, an alpha would systematically make a show of domination.

Not now.

 

To Twisted Fate’s surprise – and small relief – the latter clenched his fist, stood and stomped away. During all this he seemed ready to yell, insult, whatever on a not so nice tone but it didn’t come. Graves left.

 

So he was alone, gazing at the direction the latter’s took. Thoughts getting loud, uncertain. _That’s it ? He just left ?_

Twisted Fate could relax slightly, they came so close to a possible fight of any kind. Wouldn’t have been ready mentally for this. Even now, he was still a bit hurt by Graves’s gesture. And so so deeply scared, in his core.

 

This wasn’t good at all but at least it didn’t finish on a bad note. So shitty, he was genuinely happy to come back but now their situation got worse. No idea how it would work out from there.

 

_What now ?_

 

~

 

 

The rest of that same day, Twisted Fate didn’t see his partner. Since his return, it seemed that Graves avoided him. A bit tricky, they were supposed to work together. But after the incident, he was sure about nothing.

The anger showed left a pretty painful mark on him. First because Twisted Fate got a big scare – worse than his usual stress – and because the latter got all furious for something that wasn’t his fault to begin with. _I never asked those marks_.

 

If before he was rather chill about his heat partners leaving these, now he just felt aversion for this behavior. Both because of the latest unsavory alpha and his terrible manners but also because of this incident.

Twisted Fate didn’t want another reason to fight on. Sad, a new matter to take care of.

 

Anyway, there was a more optimistic touch on the evening. Usually they would settle down somewhere and eat together but Twisted Fate feared it would go differently. For obvious reasons.

 

Sometimes it was good to be wrong. Graves showed up, visibly looking for him. If at first Twisted Fate worried a little for his own sake, there was no need.

 

Facing each other after the latest confrontation, an awkward silence filled the place. _What does he want ?_ For all he could read in Graves’s stance, there was no real danger but rather bothered agitation.

 

« Can we talk ? Not here. » This was quite peculiar to hear Graves like this, at the limit of nervous.

 

« Of course. » Right now he didn’t feel like teasing or joking. The latter sounded dead serious and he wouldn't risk messing this up just to seem unconcerned.

 

So they walked outside a little, till there wasn’t too much noise, secluded enough for a talk.

It was strange, to see Graves like this but it wasn’t really out of character. This man prefered to address problems not too long after. Leaning to a wall of the small alley, he looked for his words.

 

Twisted Fate watched him do, curious yet careful about all this. It wasn’t easy to forget when one was roughly treated. But it made him smile to see Graves struggle like that. _He’s sorry_. Easy to understand, for all the nervosity. In a way it reassured Twisted Fate though he repressed this surge of fondness as soon as it came up.

 

A sigh then Graves spoke, new determination : « I apologize. For last time. Ya know what. » He did sound sorry yet responsible. « I get it, wasn’t nice to get my hands on you. Never meant to harm you, I swear. »

 

For all Twisted Fate could see, the latter tried to keep eye contact but this didn’t seem his strongest suit. To recognize his errors and feel sorry. _Sweet_. It was interesting to see him doing his best.

 

Quiet noise as he acknowledged Graves words : « I forgive you. »

 

The other man looked almost shocked, disbelieving : « What ? Just like this ? Fine, fine. As you want. »

 

 _He expected the worst_. Small realization. In any case, Twisted Fate was a bit surprised that he would apologize just for the sake of saying it, not seeking forgiveness. And it made him feel a bit better about the agression, knowing Graves regretted it. Couldn’t possibly eraze the pain inflicted and the fear but it made it more bearable.

 

« Yes, just like this. But don’t ever do that again. I have no need for another alpha patronizing me. » He hoped that was clear enough, wouldn’t tolerate more remarks.

 

« Huh ? » Confusion in Graves’s tone. « Of course not. I know I’m not always polite but I have some respect. Just… » Hand rubbing his neck. « You felt like I was patronizing you ? »

 

Head tilted on the side, Twisted Fate lay a curious gaze on the man. _So he didn’t mean to ?_ Then he must have apologized for being rough on him. Maybe Graves wasn’t even aware of the threat he represented at that moment.

 

« I don’t know ? Maybe because you held me by the collar and got angry just because of a few marks I never asked. I wonder why I would take this bad. » A bit annoying to have to explain this but he had to. Sometimes people weren’t aware of their effect over the others.

 

« Okay okay, I’m sorry ! …. I didn’t mean to. But like, you disappear again then you show up as it was perfectly normal. It’s annoying like hell, so I was mad at you— »

 

« That’s not a reason to treat me like a fucking object. You can’t have your hands on me, you can’t judge whatever I do for my own well-being. »

 

« I don’t consider you like that ! I… I guess I just lost it for a moment. And I’ll try to prevent that again. You do your life, I do mine, now we’re good. »

 

This was getting long and tiring. Twisted Fate didn’t like having to talk this further but they needed to make things clear.

 

« Fine. Now it’s settled. I’d appreciate you give me some peace. And we’re not talking about this again. »

 

Sounding a bit angrier than he intended but the exhaustion was here. He just wanted this to be over, forget about this.

 

« This works in the two ways. Stop bothering me at night, since you can very well get fucked elsewhere. »

 

Graves walked away, considering the conversation finished. But that last sentence really hit Twisted Fate right where it hurt. _No, really ?_ Again, fear sneaked its way in his heart, against all his contradictions.

 

« Wait, are you joking ? »

 

« No. Are you ? You said you didn’t want my hands near you. And seems that you do pretty well on your own. » For once he couldn’t tell what Graves was thinking, if he was serious about all this. Another reason to worry, as he followed his partner to the inn. « Remember, you do your life, we’re good. That’s what you want, no ? »

 

True but it hurt. Twisted Fate didn’t know how. And to what extent in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, this chapter what kinda hard, almost compeltely change the whole direction taken. how do I do psychology?? anyway, things are getting 'meh', could get better


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, let's change of POV!
> 
> thanks for the love <3

_Not my business. Not my business at all_.

 

Even as he got away from Twisted Fate after that incident, burning fury guiding his steps anywhere else, he knew he was wrong. He shouldn’t feel like this. Also the reason why he left, before he would do something irreversible.

 

Just the tone Twisted Fate used to push him away, it was enough to sober him up. So cold, words spat to his face. Graves felt the urge shut the latter up, use force because he was getting on his nerves.

But it wasn’t Twisted Fate’s fault. Deeply he knew it.

 

_Why am I even mad at him ?_

 

Not against him, not really. But seeing all kinds of marks on the latter’s neck, without any trouble guessing the origin, it sparked something in Graves. Violent, raging urge. Against what ? Who ? It felt like against Twisted Fate but thinking again it didn’t make sense.

 

At first he had acted on this instinct, seizing roughly the latter to check if he was mistaken. But no, he wasn’t. Anger burned under his skin.

Then Twisted Fate slapped his hands away.

 

It struck him, really, the virulent order. It also made Graves reconsider his actions. _I shouldn’t have done that_. Going to grab directly the latter, that was quite unwelcome. Of course that was an agression in itself so Twisted Fate was in his rights to snap at him.

 

Still, it didn’t sit well. Alpha instinct and these useless stuff made him feel strange in all this incident. It almost took over his own reason. Stepping in Twisted Fate’s space although it wasn’t a clever idea at all. He would never have done such gesture under normal circumstances.

 

 _Why did I react like this ?? I know he fucks, he disappeared for his heat_. Graves didn’t understand really why it made him angry in the first place. Yes he wasn’t specially in a good mood because of the latter’s habit of not telling him his plans. But shit, this was new.

 

 _I need to calm down_. Or it would put their partnership at risk, no doubt.

 

Cooling off, he could think this through with more insight, after some time passed. But still no real reason to get so mad at Twisted Fate. _I don’t know_.

It still came to his mind that it wasn’t correct to reach for the latter. He owed him some proper apologies.

 

So it left Graves with one big question, no answer yet. Why did it matter to know Twisted Fate had some fun outside ? Graves was annoyed at himself, for overreacting. _I don’t care, he does what he wants. His sex life doesn’t concern me_. Then why was he still thinking about it ? _Arg_.

His thoughts drifted a little, focusing instead on what the marks meant. Twisted Fate got laid, that was clear. Again the urge to hit something came up, building anger in chest. Maybe the guy in question. It would feel good just to beat that one.

 

 _Holy fuck what ? No_. Graves didn’t get it. This animosity against the ‘other guy’. Why would he think something of the sort ? Well yes it seemed relieving to find him and make things clear but why ?

 

Graves didn’t like that in the slightest. A kind of possessiveness over Twisted Fate, that he never asked for. _T_ _hat’s it ? I’m jealous of the idiot that got to fuck him ?_

Nothing would explain the matter better. But he was reluctant to even consider this possibility. _Why get jealous ? It’s just TF. Annoying bastard_.

 

Refused to fully acknowledge what he felt toward his partner. Indeed there was something, different of friendship or respect between outlaws. In the personal kind. Graves was aware of it but wouldn’t search to which depth it went. _Just because he’s a good looking shit talker_.

But to get possessive on him, this was new and hateful. _I’m not like that. I don’t want_. Also because again it returned to alphas and omegas stuff. It was said to be normal to get attached, biology to blame. If it was true, then this wave of possessiveness was just a natural reaction.

 

 _No, not mine. We’re both free_. And knowing Twisted Fate, he would get defensive if he considered him by his sole status of omega.

 

This would give Graves a headache. Too many things to take in count, too much shit happening at once. He tried to empty his mind a little.

Thoughts wandered a little, curious. This was the second heat Twisted Fate got since they met. _Must be hell for him_. Just a rut was enough to wish for the end but a heat could be worse.

 

 _Why didn’t he come to me ?_ After all, the latter had a fucked up routine, coming every two night in his room. Why wouldn’t he do the same for his heat ? Despite all the show of annoyance he put on and the growing carelessness about it, Graves didn’t mind.

Made his sleep shorter but it wasn’t a real problem. Appreciated the late night company, even so.

A heat wouldn’t have been a matter for him.

 

Deep sigh. _Okay, maybe I’d rather he spent it with me_. This was enough confession for the day. And he still had to apologize to the latter.

 

Would he say something about it ? No. It seemed clear that Twisted Fate didn’t feel the need to go with him for a reason. So Graves would just sit in his situation, appreciating the few nights shared. Even if nothing more was to be expected. Wouldn’t interfere.

 

This wasn’t really happy to take this decision but what could he do ? He feared that his deep yearning – if explored – would be worse than he thought, that he would need more.

Better lay down, not make more problems. And go see Twisted Fate, to excuse himself.

 

~

 

It almost went well. Almost, because if they solved the urgent tension, it did worsen a little their situation. Let’s say there was some positive and negative stuff at the same time.

 

Honestly, Graves didn’t really expect the latter to forgive him so quickly. Quite a surprise, for what he did to Twisted Fate. Anyway, the man made it clear he wouldn’t tolerate another similar attack. And he understood that, why it was to be avoided.

 

On the other hand it became complicated. Twisted Fate mentionning how he had looked down on him. _I didn’t know_. What overtook Graves’s thoughts in this exact instant was rather the other alpha. Nothing against Twisted Fate.

So to say, he was preaching at the wrong door. Graves wasn’t one to judge the latter’s choice. Maybe yes a little but he knew better than voicing it. _Not my business_.

 

So they made things clear. Graves would do his best and keep his hands for himself. It hurt anyway to hear Twisted Fate wanted nothing to do with him for some time but he would stick with that.

Turning the sentence around, it meant the latter didn’t have a real use for Graves. Nightly encounters meant nothing, he could get his pleasure elsewhere. _Guess this is how it’s gonna be_.

 

To be sure and hurt back a little, he said that Twisted Fate could count him out from now. No need to see him if there was better in other places. _Now I’ll get my sleep_.

This was fairly empty threat. Not certain his partner would listen anyway, it looked like he never gave a fuck about boundaries. He already mourned the end of the late visits. But Graves was resolute to close this way, not to torture himself and possible feelings.

 

Not close to stop living just because of Twisted Fate.

 

~

 

At first this seemed to be effective. They never talked again of the incident, Graves made sure not to push the latter too much. But after all the teasing and sass Twisted Fate gave him, he was allowed some payback.

 

On another point, the man didn’t bother him at night again, on his previous routine. Graves sighed, a bit sad anyway. Couldn’t be mad at Twisted Fate, he put an end to it himself. And if would seem that the latter found his relief with someone else.

 

In fact, not at all. Ten days. He couldn’t manage to hold as much than the last time. And so he returned to Graves, in the silence of the early hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy, is this going somewhere? xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i'm tired
> 
> a sweet kiss to each person reading this, ilu <3

_Don’t return. He doesn’t want anymore_.

 

Even as they returned to a semblance of cheer peace between heists and other drunken nights, Twisted Fate felt that gap. Still the same, he could annoy Graves as much as he wanted and the man just insulted back without meaning it. But there was something between them, different from what himself felt toward the latter. Different from that warmth invading his chest in some occasions, small details that touched him.

 

It was his fault, in a way. They settled on a common understanding, would never do this or that again. Graves would try not to aggress him like in the incident.

But in exchange – if that could be considered a deal – Twisted Fate was to let him at peace.

 

That was his actual matter. Because till now, he thought it was fine to go bother Graves at an ungodly hour. _He never said no_. Did he really want at some point or was he just letting him do what he pleased by lack of fuck to give ?

Something in Twisted Fate broke a little at that order. And he didn’t know why exactly. Just felt it, this peculiar emptiness. _It hurts_.

 

For the first days after, he followed it. Wasn’t planning any time soon to go in direct confrontation with Graves. Not after he asked him to keep his hands for himself. This wasn’t really clever to say. _Should have thought about it_. In a way, Twisted Fate trapped himself with that because in their previous routine he was the one getting handsy on the latter.

 

So he stayed quiet about it and searched for another source of relief. Going out, find another willing person and it would be good. But sadly, Twisted Fate didn’t feel like it. What he used to do several times when in need, it sounded useless. And after his recent heat and the last alpha, strangely he didn’t want to risk meeting another asshole.

Waited, hoped that for once he wouldn’t yearn for contact. This really made his life difficult. _Wish I could be free of that_.

 

When it was the time he used to visit Graves, he let it pass without moving. But his mind couldn’t really change focus. Just lying down in bed, desperately seeking sleep but it refused to come. _I could be somewhere else. No no no, bad idea_.

 

That night, this emptiness came back and kept him awake late. Till his body couldn’t bear.

 

And the rest of the week happened in a similar fashion. Just impossible wait for sleep, restless in his sheets but unable to find exactly the matter. Twisted Fate could tell it was linked to his need to go back to the latter but so hard to determine.

Little by little his patience grew thin, giving in seemed so easy and inviting.

 

_Yes but he will be mad._ And it meant passing as an hypocrite, expecting his partner to follow an order while himself wouldn’t. _But I need…_

 

_Why can’t I just find someone else ?_ For that particular trick, he was pissed. There was no reason why it wouldn’t work yet he didn’t want to. Even if he knew it would be a solution.

 

On the tenth night, Twisted Fate surrended. Nervous but glad anyway, he reduced the distance to Graves’s room. Yes, the stress. He refused to admit his increasing hearbeat was for another potential reason. _He will be so so angry_. But he had to go or his own body would give up.

 

No light, as usual. Small hurry though he still made an effort at not waking the latter too early. Strangely it brought some comfort to hear Graves snoring lightly, so unguarded. The man was always himself, never tried to hide or mask a part of his personality. For this Twisted Fate was maybe a little envious, he would love to be so careless, let it in the open. But it was too dangerous to let everything to see. And it would make him a poor poker player.

 

This was basically a bet. Or Graves would kick him out or they would go on for another heated night. Everything or nothing. It scared him a little, just to imagine the worst option. If Graves really wanted him gone, it would break this opportunity forever. But he was a gambler and life was a game, nothing worth without a little risk.

 

Undressed, clothes folded and left on a nearby chair, Twisted Fate reached the only bed of the room. Stood there, briefly considering his chances on this. But he was so close to his need and wouldn’t coward now. _Let’s do this_.

 

Had he just got on the bed that it woke up Graves, startled. It seemed that this night he had a very light sleep but whatever. For being nearly attacked in his rest, he started to fight back so Twisted Fate panicked a little. _Hey hey hey no_. But couldn’t talk, refused to, again the same block.

 

It didn’t last long. After some short struggling, hands grabbing at each other, Graves seemed to recognize the situation and flopped back on the mattress : « Motherfucker… »

 

Just the time to calm down, collect his thoughts. Then no chill, he started to snarl at Twisted Fate, very annoyed : « The fuck you’re doing here ? You can’t come back. » So much exhaustion in the tone.

 

There was pause but surely Graves waited for an answer before remembering the man never talked much. It made him more angry : « Get out. I have nothing for you here. Remember ? I don’t give you crap for your choices and you let me sleep. It’s easy, no ? »

 

As Twisted Fate expected, it hurt to hear that. Anyway he stood his ground, straddling the latter as to prove he wouldn’t go away. _I can’t go_. He didn’t move and kept his hands on Graves, stroking gently what he could reach.

 

« Okay, I’m done. » Just that sentence then Graves actually went to dislodge him. A lot more strenght used, wrestling Twisted Fate off him.

 

_No no no !_ Unlucky, Graves was stronger than him, nothing to do against that.

 

« Stop ! Please, Malcolm. » Urgency so he spoke up against his need for safety.

 

And it worked. Graves stopped as the words echoed into darkness.

 

Some grumbling : « And now you can talk. Why don’t you leave me alone ? I thought you didn’t want my hands near you ever again. »

 

It was true, his own words but Twisted Fate regretted it. This was so difficult to express, not even sure why his heart was aching right now. « I… I don’t know… Fine, I shouldn’t have said that. »

 

« Idiot. Don’t ask for something you won’t be able to stand by. Your concept of boundaries is full of shit. » Was it him or Graves sounded less mad at him ? Just tired. But the time explained that.

 

« I’m sorry but I need… »

 

Twisted Fate hated being like that, having to voice what he really wanted but if he did maybe the latter would let him stay. Not often he apologized to Graves.

 

« Then go outside, find a guy ready to give and have fun. Why do you have to come here if there is easier ? »

 

« Malcolm… » Difficult to think straight, being on top of the latter reminded him of his craving. So so close to potential relief.

 

« Answer that. »

 

_Not fair_. Twisted Fate himself didn’t know the answer and seeked it. _It’s not that simple_.

 

« I don’t know. »

 

« And I don’t know why I would care about this. It’s not my business. »

 

Desperation running under his skin. It looked like Graves was ready to throw him out.

 

So he made a last attempt at justification : « Please, I need you… » Went for it with all his heart, blindly grabbed the latter’s face to earn a kiss.

 

A certain non reaction answered the urge. Twisted Fate would have sobbed if it wasn’t muffled, but the latter returned the kiss eventually.

 

Short contact but one nonetheless. Graves pulled him off the kiss by the hair then sat up on the bed with the man on his lap.

 

« You really don’t know when to quit. Fine, I’ll do what I can. But on my rules. »

 

Despite the annoyance showed, relief flooded Twisted Fate, so glad to have this. The second after, he was pushed down on the mattress, back to the rough sheets. What a turn on, to feel Graves towering him. Not able to see him but the threat coupled to the promise were alluring. Breath near his face, not nearly as heavy than his.

 

A large hand rested over his chest, warm presence, while the other went directly to his entrance. At first Twisted Fate tensed in surprise then relaxed, letting him in. The conversation had him less aroused but his need came back full blast. Graves pushed a finger inside, it didn’t hurt and soon his body got on the plan, rocking back. And so he grew slick, panting softly as he was stretched further.

 

_Yes…_ What he seeked in this room, with this man. Twisted Fate let his guard down, gripping the sheets as pleasure built up. Couldn’t wait to be ready for the best part.

Moans were let out without any restrain, for having already broken silence earlier. It became easier to be noisy, as Graves worked him open.

 

By now three fingers deep inside him, grazing that tender spot and rewarded by another sudden jolt. Smooth glide, no resistance opposed. Twisted Fate still felt a bit ashamed for the debauched state he was in.

 

« Malcolm. Please. » He needed him inside. And quick. Just to feel again, be held closer. He reached for the man, whatever part of him, just communicate the desperation.

 

Graves paused in his task, contemplating the ask then pulled out. The following emptiness left Twisted Fate weak but he bit back that whimper. So ready to take it.

 

But instead of the characteristic chuffling of clothes being taken off, Graves moved on the mattress. Himself couldn’t see much but he felt the man going away. Panick surged in his nerves.

 

« W-What ? »

 

Then his legs were spread open, Graves keeping him like this as he settled down. Twisted Fate could barely think about the next move than he felt the altter go down on him. Sudden wetness welcoming his cock, making him release a honest cry. Couldn’t wrap his mind around that, how good it felt to have Graves directly tending to him.

Slicked fingers came back to his rim, circling before sinking inside without an hitch.

 

What else could he do ? Twisted Fate groaned low in his throat, barely holding together in the several intimate touches. His hand went on instinct to Graves’s head, burried in his hair without further intent. Maybe tried to coax him but he would take whatever the man gave him.

 

Already the end seemed near, spasms shaking his frame. _No… We didn’t got to it yet…_ Tried to push Graves a little, to prompt him to move on.

 

« Malcolm— ! Fuck me… »

 

The latter paid no mind to his plea and redoubled his efforts. Fingers crooked, right on Twisted Fate’s prostate, making him writhe on the bed like nothing could be as good than this. To finish him, he took him down his throat and the world seemed to vanish in blinding light.

 

Back arched taut, voice cracking on the end, Twisted Fate felt electricity course his veins in the instants of climax. And Graves took him without a remark, just keeping him down to prevent any damage. He spilled into that sweet warmth, bucking weakly though it was repressed.

 

For some time, it was just him trying to regain his breath and composure, still very impacted by Graves’s attention. _Would have prefered him to fuck me…_

With his mind cleared a little, Twisted Fate rose and crawled to the latter, ready to offer relief in return. So fuzzy feeling right now, so pleased to be in this comfortable bubble.

 

Graves stopped him before he could press a soft kiss to his lips : « I gave you what you asked. Now get out. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom, let this hurt a bit more


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need sleep but ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> thank you, dear readers <3

_No, please…_

 

Another stab. It became far too frequent these days, each time a new reason for Twisted Fate to feel hurt.

Completely frozen on the spot, Graves’s hand against his shoulder to keep him away.

 

_I have…to go ?_

 

« What ? » More than confused, voice cracking just a little after the intensity of climax not so long ago.

 

« You’re getting deaf. » The man sounded tired, making sure to articulate the message. « You got what you wanted so leave. No reason to stay. » And pushed him a little, showing the intent.

 

Speechless. Twisted Fate was at loss, no words able to describe that unbearable feeling tearing his heart. So much cold, a shudder down his frame.

 

 _But I don’t want to leave…_ Horrible, Graves had a point yet he wanted to stay here. Why ? He got his relief, why did it hurt to have to go ? There was no logic here.

 

« But… » He couldn’t manage a proper reason, any argument.

 

« Tobias. Just go. »

 

A punch to the gut would have been less painful. _How… ?_ For once his name was spoken it was against him. Despite himself, Twisted Fate couldn’t pretend there was no problem, composure gone for a while. There, sting of tears in his eyes. _No, not now. Not for this_.

To prevent any damage to his reputation, keep a façade, he just got out of bed and looked blindly for his clothes.

 

Not a word spoken, too busy ignoring the large wound to his heart. The only noise was when Graves moved on his bed, getting back to sleep without a doubt and attention to the cardmaster. It bled a little more, urging him to go away. Quite straining, it was too soon after some heated action, really sore. _Don’t break, don’t break_.

 

And most important, don’t look back.

 

~

 

This had been a hell of a night. Even considering the pleasure taken, it didn’t balance at all how bad Twisted Fate felt afterward. Needless to say sleep was a liberation though it took its time to come. In his bed, holding himself to soothe the pain. And always that confusion, as he tried to find reasons.

 

When morning came, the light on the matter didn’t change. It felt like a betrayal though there was no valid reason to it.

 

_Why, why, why ?_

 

Graves was right, he gave him what he asked. Why didn’t it feel right ? It wasn’t enough ? What he thought he needed was a lie or maybe he had been wrong all this time. Sexual satisfaction didn’t left him at peace.

And why did it matter so much ? Before in his routine he left in the night, just like that. Why was it different ?

 

It became clear that it was about Graves and how he kinda kicked him out. All this time Twisted Fate feared the refusal, the moment the latter would say no and let him on his own. It didn’t happen quite like he expected but it hurt like a bitch anyway.

 

There was too much questions and nothing to answer it. He could only blame himself, for making everything difficult, trying to understand things beyond him. Sometimes it was easier to read Graves’s emotions right on his face than delving in his own feelings, to make some sense. A pure mess.

 

 _Why does all come back to him ? Why can’t I just go see someone else ?_ It was exhausting, bordering madness.

 

And during the day there was still this sort of gap between them. Twisted Fate hated it slowly but surely. The concept of distance between him and Graves, not even that big but the impact on his thoughts was certain.

He always took a bit of consideration for his partner’s feelings, what he might think or say. But righ now he was pretty sure they were coming apart. Not necessarely cold, his damned usual self. Or maybe he hadn’t been really paying attention all this time.

 

Little by little, Twisted Fate caught himself leaning into the man, in several occasions. Unconciously closing distance, staying near. When he realized that he stopped at once. But it seemed easy just to linger a second longer, brush faintly.

Not taking in count the scent. One time he stopped a little too long to appreciate it and nearly got found out.

 

Twisted Fate couldn’t explain all this, why he felt the urge to stay closer. It was rather easy, as partners they rarely left each other alone but it was at the limit of incorrect. Was it because of the night, when he was told to leave ?

 

_Why all this happen to me ?_

 

For a man living on his luck, it seemed to have abandonned him for a while. This whole situation was so difficult, it involved too much Graves in his life. Yet it was the principle of partnership. Or maybe not, it was also his fault for asking to be fucked during the rut.

No control over his emotions, his few motivated actions.

 

~

 

It drove him crazy, to see things getting out of control like that. Not even sure what he needed, what his body required. Anyone wasn’t good enough anymore but having sex with Graves wasn’t neither.

 

Twisted Fate couldn’t even wait, he came back to the other man’s room on the following night. Not sure if this time it was carnal desire that led him to Graves or something else. The need to be held.

 _Why do I keep trying ? He’s gonna throw me out once more_. But the night made him restless, far too aware of his loneliness.

 

Innerly he hoped that Graves wouldn’t fight back like the latest time, he would be no match. Exactly the same moves, clothes left not far. Wonder why, because he wasn’t really sure he wanted to fuck. A bit too scared but drawn to his partner anyway. When did the general mood change to this ?

 

This night, the latter didn’t stir when he climbed in bed, straddled him and hovered near. Wished it was always that easy.

 

It was time. Twisted Fate brought a hand to entwine with his partner, red coming to his cheek when that gesture was returned. He questionned how soothing it felt, to be able to hold someone. Then he leaned down to kiss Graves, something tender.

 

There came the waking, the latter stiffened under him. The kiss was broken to let him breathe.

 

« Fuck you. » Only reaction after a few seconds.

 

 _Ah really ?_ It put him at ease to hear Graves curse, as strange as it sounded. Didn’t seem too mad at him.

 

A deep sigh from beneath, surely every time he forgot Twisted Fate refused to talk. In the beginning. Silence except some curious noise not far.

 

Then piercing light in the room. He shielded himself on reflex, a bit too confused. During that short time of recovery, Graves moved off him to sit up on the mattress, facing him.

Even once he got rather used to the luminosity, Twisted Fate cast his gaze away from the man. Reminded why each time he chose the darkness, for the safety. Now he was in the open, for Graves to see. It hit him to remember he was actually naked, on top of the man.

 

« Why are you here ? It’s not even in your routine. » Not a hint of anger or bitterness, just tired confusion. « Hey, look at me. »

 

Strange, how in presence of his partner any power of rhetoric and ways with langage left him. Nothing to describe that feeling in his chest, vibrant, ready to burst now that they were close.

The least he could do was to return the gaze though he struggled a little.

 

Indeed, in Graves’s expression there was no real threat, just an exhausted man, woken up too early for him.

 

« Again, what are you doing here ? I guess you want to fuck ? »

 

Just hearing him say it sparked arousal in him, just enough for now. Twisted Fate nodded.

 

Another sigh, a bit longer : « It’s so damn early…Why do you even come to bother me ? »

 

It gave Twisted Fate some regrets to hear the latter’s state. Indeed it wasn’t really nice to wake him up but it wasn’t the first time.

 

« I need… » Why was his voice coming out strangled, weakened ?

 

« Then go outside, find yourself some sweet guy for the night. Or even this alpha that got you all marked up. I shouldn’t be the one explaining you how to get laid. »

 

« No, I need you. » Said in a breath yet the words felt heavy. It held too much meaning for his taste.

 

« Why me ? »

 

« I… I don’t know. »

 

« Of course you know. Or you wouldn’t be making so much effort to bother me late. Is that in exchange of the rut ? »

 

« What ? No. »

 

« Then give a reason. Why does it have to be me ? Please just…stop playing with me. »

 

« But I am not playing. »

 

Quiet conversation but Twisted Fate felt panick at the corner, not yet but near. This was bordering topics he didn’t really like. Nothing better to kill a sexy mood.

 

« You are. Telling me to keep my hands for myself but then you come in my own bed to fuck. And following me all day. You think I haven’t noticed ? »

 

 _Oh shit_.

 

« It’s not intentional. Please, I don’t want to talk about that. »

 

« I’m not dropping it till you give a proper reason for all this shit show. I’m just trying to do my best but you keep pushing. Or I will just drag you back to your room. Choice’s yours. »

 

« No ! » Twisted Fate couldn’t help that outburst, not able to take another blow so soon. « I-I have no idea why, stop asking. » Left bare, nothing to hide. He wasn’t ready to let everything to see. « It doesn’t make sense, why I have to come back to you. No logic, nothing. I just…need. »

 

Words ripped from his chest, it hurt a lot. Too personal to be said out loud, even less when under plain light.

 

Silence came back as Graves seemed to contemplate that last answer. Then he brought a hand to Twisted Fate, resting against his chest, over the heart.

 

« So you really have no idea why. »

 

Was he getting crazy ? His heartbeat went wild, more than it already was. Twisted Fate started to panick, getting flustered. _No no no, keep it down._ Shook his head at the negative.

 

« Not at all? » Nothing to deduce in Graves's tone, a hint of curiosity maybe. « You feel like you have to bother me everytime, you wait for the cuddles after sex, you…take any occasion to lean closer. Sure you have no idea ? »

 

For once Graves sounded like he knew more, could guess his thoughts.

 

« Please it’s not because of my heat. Nothing to do with my condition. »

 

A rumbling chuckle answered this attempt at justification : « I wasn’t suggesting that. I have another idea. »

 

« What— ? »

 

About to ask but Graves’s move literally shut him up. A kiss, pressed to his lips with as much gentleness the latter was able to show. A kiss and Twisted Fate just froze for it was so different of the many they already shared before. Mind gone, opening up to his partner without any question, too shaken for it.

He could feel a rough hand craddling his cheek though care wasn’t something Graves was known for. Just tried and it went well.

 

_AH ?_

 

When they parted Twisted Fate couldn’t yet form a proper thought, hands urging the latter to stay close. His mind was a mess.

 

Graves kept eye contact and without a doubt he saw him blush fiercely. Himself looked a bit touched by that too but fairly calmer than Twisted Fate.

 

 _What was that ??_ He didn’t understand that panick, they already kissed several times before. Why was this time different ?

 

« You’re fucking dense, ya know ? » Graves paused then resumed, hand still pressed to the latter’s chest. « I think…that you love me. Just like I love you. »

 

No, he didn’t want to acknowledge this. Twisted Fate felt it but refused to name that. _It can’t be_. Sour taste coming up, some fear too now that everything seemed so clear.

 

« No no no, that’s not true. It can’t possibly be true. You know nothing about this. »

 

« Hey, a bit of consideration for my own feelings, thank you. Also, I can be wrong about you but I’m pretty sure you’ve just been pinning for a while. »

 

« No I’m not ! » That was it, the loss of control. No more composure in this hard talk. At the same time he registered Graves’s feelings, a lot of fuzzy butterflies in his chest but also a searing fear, of his own reality.

 

_What’s wrong with me ?_

 

« Calm down, don’t yell. It’s fine. »

 

« It’s not fine ! This is wrong, can’t possibly be…love. » That last word was so difficult to say, it stung.

 

« I’m not lying on things like that. Why does it scare you so much ? »

 

« Because it means nothing ! » Twisted Fate went quiet just after that, realizing how loud it came out. « You talk about love but you’ll leave me anyway. Everyone does. »

 

And now the breaking. Words so raw, straight from his heart it, it cost him so much just to voice that pain. His vision blurred a little, result of tears. But he was too tired to hide it, hold it back.

 

« Woah wait ! The fuck ?? It’s O.K, don’t worry. » All in sudden panick, Graves took him in his arms, hand restless in the latter’s hair. « You got a lot to unpack, huh ? Stop fighting back, I’m not letting you go. »

 

So Twisted Fate surrended to the contact and pressed closer to the other man. The scent itself was comforting, it surprised him to feel so peaceful once in Graves’s arms. The latter was so awkward at trying to soothe him but it turned sweet. He didn’t know what else to think of that.

 

« Ya think I’m gonna what ? Abandon you ? I don’t know yet, if you keep bothering me in my sleep maybe I’ll think about it. » Even as he knew Graves was joking, he tensed a little, batting away some bad memories. « For real, I don’t do that. Prefer to have a real talk than running away without a word. »

 

Then there was no more words. Twisted Fate had nothing more to say, worry and fears shut down for now. All this let him time to consider Graves’s confession. _He loves me… ?_ He was truly tempted to believe him, just trust one person. The fact that they were already partners made it easier. But that certain safety was beyond this, a deeper attraction.

 

_Do I…return it ?_

 

It may be true but Twisted Fate wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

 

After some quiet time, Graves spoke up : « Do you want something tonight ? You came all this way for my cock, no ? » Yes he sounded a bit smug but there was also this rare care too.

 

« No, I don’t need. » Though he still wanted something else. « Malcolm, can I stay the night ? »

 

« Yeah, yeah. It’s no problem. Come here. »

 

They lied down, making themselves comfortable under the blanket. Twisted Fate still felt somehow held back but he gave in and went to cuddle with the latter.

 

His thoughts were still scattered but at least he found some peace as sleep claimed them both. Just registered the strong arm keeping him pressed to Graves, to be held again.

 

_Love ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COME THE FEELS


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need some fucking sleep, that's waht i say
> 
> holy, thank you for the comments <3

This was a hell of a development. A lot happened in a short span of time, from Twisted Fate’s heat to the latest breaking in the sheets. So to say, Graves still had some difficulties to process it, for the impact on both their lives.

 

Here he was, in bed, quietly dozing with his partner. In itself it wasn’t new, they had done it before, to literally sleep together. Fine, once it was an accident, Twisted Fate was too drunk to remember leaving before morning.

The magic in the situation is that this time, it wasn’t a mistake. The latter stayed willingly.

 

 _Why isn’t he up yet ?_ Usually Twisted Fate was the first awake and first ready to go. So it left him wondering why he was still sleeping. The possibility that all this time he woke up earlier on purpose. _Whatever_. It didn’t matter, right now his partner was snuggled up to him in peace.

 

No sleep for Graves though, he couldn’t find it again. But he still lied down in the embrace, holding the man close.

 

Really, how things could quickly happen, it left him both amazed and scared. A few days ago he was still questionning this peculiar attraction to Twisted Fate, why it bothered him and not so much to be his source of relief. Yes it was shitty to be used like this but it still gave him a rare glimpse of the man beneath the mask. But it hurt too.

His partner would come back every two night, take what he needed – what Graves couldn’t refuse – and leave later on. This changed after Twisted Fate’s heat and his return, the confrontation. There it was clear that the latter didn’t want him but later he came back anyway.

 

Or the man was an hypocrite or he wasn’t himself aware of the matter. It made Graves very tired of all this. He tried his best, prevent upsetting Twisted Fate but on the end he was still used. For knowing now that he was indeed jealous of another guy that managed to see his partner so low, he grew restless about it. About feelings. Graves knew he wouldn’t feel such envy for no reason. Plus how much the latter meant to him. There was just a step to cross, acknowledging this.

He enjoyed their nights but having to give while receiving so little was harsh. This had to stop or it would drain little by little this start of affection toward the other man. So he would just smother it and move on. Because in no way he would get hopes for something equally returned.

 

The night Twisted Fate gave in and joined him, even when he wasn’t supposed to, it changed his opinion. Even if in the end he still ordered the man to get out – against what himself wanted. He learned some interesting things. Twisted Fate wanted to stay, even after he was given what he asked. In this precise case, some crude relief. Graves was rather puzzled, what else could the latter want from him ? _Want to annoy me as much as he can ?_

His heart ached, to see his partner losing his composure, confused. He didn’t want to go. But he made him anyway. Couldn’t bear more psychological torture, to see this man he liked asking for more when himself would be too ready to give. A limit was needed or there would be nothing left in the end.

 

 _Not my business_. As he waited for sleep to take him to a new day, soothe the pain. Almost regretted having these feelings for Twisted Fate, it made his life a bit harder. Would make a joke about how it felt to have fallen for the worst one.

 

In any case, Graves found all this suspicious. He wondered how Twisted Fate considered this whole mess that was their relationship, as partners and not so official fuckbuddies. _Bastard_. But there was so little he could guess, the latter was pretty skilled at hidding his emotions.

Not so much recently. At night he seemed more vulnerable. His actions made less sense, coming back while he was told not to. Twisted Fate said he needed something but refused to go search outside. Kept bothering Graves, even when he made it clear he wouldn’t give anymore.

 

Then he refused to leave after sex. This was the detail that made Graves reconsider the situation. _What if ?_ The man had some serious problems. And he would start to think about a specific reason. _Well, maybe_.

 

As to confirm a little what he thought, Twisted Fate grew…clingy. Like even during day time. Despite the coldness when their ways parted at night, the distance was reduced. Graves did notice, casual touches, lingering a little before it would get too obvious. But no words from the latter. It nearly broke his resolve to prevent anything with his partner

 

 _Maybe it would be worth a shot_. Graves wasn’t one to stay quiet too long. And if there was even the slightest opportunity to have something with the other man, he would seize it.

 

Or he would be wrong on all the line.

 

Of course he wasn’t ready for Twisted Fate to barge into his room once more, out of his habit. Told how much things were wrong.

It got him a little defensive, too exhausted for this shit. Since they were breaking some rules, could at least make himself at ease. It was really changing to have some light, to see Twisted Fate in this peculiar setting.

 

And everything went down. Not once Graves would have expected that. To see so much panick from this man, on a topic too sensitive. He really didn’t know why. It sounded strange yet it could be possible. Twisted Fate didn’t seem the type to run long love stories, this was maybe too far of his comfort zone.

The confession escaped him so easily, in a way it helped in establishing his hypothesis. But it was true, at least for his part.

In the end it resulted in tears. That was definitely the last thing he wanted to see from Twisted Fate. It didn’t look normal at all. Should never happen. To have this man relying on control overwhelmed to such point.

 

Twisted Fate didn’t confirm. Nor said no anyway. But from what he expressed in his stance and body langage, there was some reciprocation. Wouldn’t have asked to stay the night if he didn’t want to.

 

So Graves let him do, rather happy to keep him there. Even now, delving in latest memories, it stung to hear the latter’s emotions. Twisted Fate talked about leaving him.

He considered this quietly, careful hand over his partner, carressing his hair. _Someone hurt him before_. Graves seriously wanted just to punch that person. The fear of being rejected could do so much damages, he would have to deal with that. It also explained how clingy Twisted Fate was, seeking contact.

 

 _He trusts no one. But got so confused because he actually likes me_. Fine, maybe it was love, maybe it was something else. Graves would wait for him to confirm. But there was some high chances that they really loved each other in the same way. _I hope_.

 

 _Ugh, I need to smoke_. Yet he wouldn’t move from this, it was quite enjoyable to cuddle with Twisted Fate. There was nothing to fear for now.

 

~

 

Waking up rarely felt this good. Twisted Fate didn’t really know why but he felt at peace like that. Then he registered the contact with a warm body, sturdy frame pressed to him. _Oh_.

 

Memories of the night, all went back. Part of him shattered thinking again about his deepest fears but another joyful part took over. Graves. _He loves me._ Once more his heart jumped. _Wait wait wait, calm down_. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to repress that, like it wouldn’t last. Both really scared and extremely glad to have this at least. Safety.

 

Twisted Fate hadn’t made a move yet that betrayed his waking, face resting against the latter’s chest. He allowed himself to relish the instant, the scent, the presence. Everything was fine.

At the same time, he didn’t know what to do. Graves had confessed. But himself was too lost in his feelings to be sure. _What would be alright ?_

Of course he wanted things but couldn’t tell exactly what.

 

_I’m overthinking…_

 

Against him, Graves shifted a little and a yawn was heard. _Ah he’s awake_. He didn’t know what to do so he would follow what seemed right.

Rose a little, enough to meet the latter’s gaze. Then he was stuck there. No idea why he stopped but he couldn’t do more. It was strange, really, how Graves looked at him. Like affection, almost concealed. His heartbeat went a little faster.

 

« Hey. Slept well ? »

 

Words abandonned him once more. Twisted Fate just stared back at him, feeling that shudder under his skin. Just wanted. No idea exactly what but he wanted.

His hands flew to either side of Graves’s face and pulled him into a kiss. This seemed the right thing to do, urge sated a little. Kissed him deep, pouring maybe a bit too much of himself in it, of his emotions.

The latter returned it as quick, large hand resting on the back of his head.

 

So breathless, perfect. Like he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as exciting than last chapter but I prefer to explain both POV in a story~  
> might get spicy in next update


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'M DYING? I HAVE TWO NIGHTS OF SLEEP TO TAKE SO CHAPTER WILL SOUND LIKE I WAS HIGH (rip typos, gonna proofread tomorrow)
> 
> love you dear readers <3

Truly exhilarating to be able to kiss someone like that. Knowing that these feelings – whatever their kind – were returned. Twisted Fate didn’t want to let go. Just stay here forever, strong arms holding him tight, hungry mouth responding in the exchange.

Kissing in itself was already something he appreciated but he couldn’t really know how good it was at communicating attraction. Yes, he had something for Graves. Would never be ready to voice it without his voice breaking but it was here.

 

Little by little, the making out had the latter to completely lie back on the mattress, Twisted Fate pushing him without even meaning to. He ended up crawling on top of Graves, covering him with his body, enjoying the closeness.

Till oxygen lacked and they needed to breathe again.

 

So they parted, gazing back at each other in this short distance. Twisted Fate kept his hands around the man’s face, thumb brushing gently his cheek. Didn’t know why but the sight was both alluring and so so soothing. Feelings bubbled up in his chest, an urge to avert his gaze for getting so emotional but he resisted and stood Graves’s gaze.

It was nice, to feel important to someone. He prefered not to question too much the extent of the love given but enjoyed each drop.

 

« You missed your early waking. » For this was still morning, Graves’s voice was still heavy with sleep, so low and deep.

 

« What, already tired of me ? Shall I leave ? » Slightest tease in return though Twisted Fate refused to break the spell.

 

« Of course no. Just, usually you get up much earlier. But I like keeping you here. »

 

« Really ? How sweet. Mmmh indeed I’m a bit late but I wanted to stay. » Tried not to show how true it was, vulnerable. A part of him wasn’t keen on telling too much.

 

« You’re free to do whatever you like. »

 

They lied here, Twisted Fate sprawled on top of him though there was no complain yet. He even relaxed further when warm hands trailed lower, one settling in the small of his back and the other against his thigh. Just contact, nothing more. It was strange to discover this intimacy, different from the sexual one when they had sex before. Now there was no real intent except feel the other. Make sure Graves was really here, under his grasp. This need for comfort wasn’t new but the gods knew how much it was bothering sometimes.

 

« Tell me, are you comfortable with what we’re doing now ? » This sounded a bit out of the blue but Graves always took care of topics before it could become a matter.

 

It left Twisted Fate without words for a time, searching for an answer. In this domain he would never be really sure of what himself wanted. Could just trust his heart.

 

« Yes. I know I have been a jerk at bothering you at night but…would it be fine if I joined you for the night ? » He hoped, maybe Graves was getting tired of all his crap.

 

« Twistes Fate ? Admitting his faults ? I must be hallucinating. »

 

Two could play on sass and irony, it was so easy to bicker when the mood was light. Also it made Twisted Fate at ease, there was no real change from their partnership.

 

« Don’t get used to it. »

 

« Wouldn’t dream about it. » He laughed before turning a little more serious. « Honestly ? We can sleep together, I’d prefer that than having a heart attack around 2 am because you can’t decide where to sleep. »

 

« I already apologized ! And thank you, for letting me stay. It means a lot. »

 

Upon hearing that Graves paused his small ministrations, gazing back at him with unreadable expression. Then his hand went to Twisted Fate’s hair, gentle gesture.

 

« You’re really warming up, kinda cute. Never heard you so emotional. »

 

At that Twisted Fate tensed a little, fear flashing in his mind before he shut it as quick. No reason to feel bad right now, everything was getting better.

 

« Aye, exactly like that. Geez, calm down, it’s not a remark. » Maybe the latter sensed this spike of anxiety so he ruffled his hair with vigor, to bring some comfort in his own way.

 

« Ehhh, stop this. It’s already a mess. »

 

« It’s just, I like it. Seeing you like you really are. Not that shitty poker face of yours. »

 

 _Oh_.

 

« Did you mean to say excellent poker face ? You’re just pissed because you lose everytime. » Here, payback. But the topic remained sensitive, his voice lowered to a whisper : « You weren’t meant to see that. But seems that you know some things about me that I don’t know myself. »

 

« Don’t hide from me. Please. »

 

This came out rather sweet and needy, making Twisted Fate’s heart flutter. This was exactly how Graves managed to break past his mask, to reach for him without even trying to. But it didn’t hurt too much to reveal himself right now. Safety.

 

« I’ll try not to. »

 

Then they kissed fervently, hands flying to paw at each other. Funny, to be equally touched by words. Graves took over the kiss and so he didn’t try to resist him, letting go. Surrending to these eager hands roaming his skin. So he rocked down on him, spurred by the sudden affection.

 

It was quite different from the other times, more emotionally invested. Twisted Fate purred of delight when it was clear the latter got on the plan too, unmistakable hardness under him. No space between their bodies, grinding at a slow pace to fully relish the instant.

 

« Malcolm, I need you. Now. » Just for the show, make the man as aroused than him.

 

Between them, the glide was plainly crude and satisfying, eased by precum. A few breathy noises escaped him but he didn’t care now. This was too good and no more reason to worry.

Graves's reaction arrived, large hand on his rear, coaxing him harder into the pace. He could feel him everywhere, possessive hands over him, sloppy pecks pressed to his cheek, rubbing against him as they seeked friction.

Could go on for hours maybe, losing themselves little by little in the ardent contact.

 

« Okay, ready for the real deal ? » A hint of laugh in it, it just made Twisted Fate more needy.

 

« Start instead of talking. » Rile him up, let him go wild.

 

No rest, Graves swapped their positions to pin him down, though making sure to reduce any contact beyond necessary. « You better enjoy it too, before you can’t form a proper sentence anymore. »

As he spoke, his hand travelled lower, probbing at Twisted Fate’s rim and acknowledging the present slick.

 

« Is that a promise ? » Just to keep going. Then indeed Graves shut him up, going directly for two fingers working his insides.

 

A bit of tensing then he relaxed, enjoying some attention at last. Each time the latter made sure to prepare him and it made his heart ache to feel that peculiar concern. Some people didn’t even give that a thought, going for the fucking without preamble. So Twisted Fate was thankful, although the teasing was driving him mad everytime. Staying quiet was difficult too, when Graves made sure to stretch him good, scissoring, pressing deeper. In no time he was clutching the sheets, moaning softly a name over and over.

 

« Not so talkative now. Feels good ? » Yeah, the man was proud of himself, how he brought Twisted Fate to a needy mess with a lot of dedication.

 

« F-Fuck me already…. » Difficult indeed, rational thoughts running away. Each time Graves aimed for his sweet spot, he lost a little more his control. Soon he would be able to do nothing except holding him till climax.

 

« Mmmmh yer lucky I don’t feel like making you beg. Maybe another time. »

 

The moment that hand was taken out of him, he mourned the emptiness even if it was to receive something better. Impatient, Twisted Fate wrapped his legs around the latter, forcing him to get closer, give it. As to answer these voiceless pleas, Graves rested a hand over his chest, soothing touch to distract shortly. Then he felt the other man’s cock nudging him, pushing inside just enough for the head.

 

« Move, damn you… » So little reservations, not when he was already so close to the end.

 

Graves at last rocked inside, hilting himself in. A lot for Twisted Fate’s thin patience but himself was brought closer by that welcoming heat around his cock. Sure gave a kick to his arousal to hear the latter’s moans, tiny noises ripped off him at each thrust. By now he just held Graves tightly, nuzzling his neck for the gentle comfort provided by the scent. Never let go, always rocking back to meet him half-way.

Sometimes Twisted Fate lied down completely while keeping his grasp. This way he could enjoy the sight, things that he forbid himself in all these late nights. Before safety had a price, not being to watch Graves taking pleasure of his body. _He’s hot…_ From under, he could appreciate many details, as long as his mind could focus. The latter’s face wasn’t as closed, cold than usual, some color getting to his cheeks too.

What truly made Twisted Fate weak was when the man glanced down, their gazes meeting. A rare kind of wonder, care left to be seen, before a more vigorous thrust sent rocked him on the mattress. A keen not even muffled, from the suddenness.

 

« Ahhh— ! Am…close…really close... » It turned into a sob, to his inner embarrassment

 

So shaken, moved to his core by that crude display of affection. He didn’t want it too stop but he was so close to the edge. And Graves decided to bring him to it by himself, jerking him off with quick strokes. Another desperate noise escaped him.

 

« Come, Tobias. You’ve been so good for me…. » Voice slightly slurred, Graves wasn’t far behind.

 

Always a small shock to hear his given name, something so intimate he wanted to cry and curl against the latter. But climax arrived before that, electrifying feeling up his spine, stars dancing in his vision till he gave all he could. Graves kept pounding into him even as he calmed down, bliss turning everything into pleasure. Could feel his end coming too, how unconciously he grabbed Twisted Fate closer to him. Till he wasn’t even thinking anymore.

Then everything crashed down, tension and release washing over them. All he could feel was the latter holding his hips to keep him in place as he knotted him, earning a whimper at the occasion. Graves joined him in this soft haze, panting heavily against his shoulder. He gave him peace, the after glow leaving a pleasant memory.

 

Then he slumped to Twisted Fate’s side, seeming still very affected by their orgasm. Turned a little his head, their gazes locked. Urge to reach for him, he brought a hand to Graves’s cheek, shy carress. _Good ?_ A silent ask.

 

A need came up too, shiver just at the idea of asking. « Malcolm ? » Emotions meddled in his voice, making it a little harder.

 

« Yeah ? » He got Graves’s attention, the tone must have alerted him.

 

« Can you…call me that again ? » Hated how it sounded trembling but he wanted this. A lot.

 

« Tobias ? Sure. » While he answered, Twisted Fate took the latter’s hand to his own face, nuzzling the palm. Graves let him do, sharp intake of breath at the gesture. « Didn’t you say you gave your name to people you fuck ? Must not be so rare for you to be called. »

 

He still could keep eye contact with Graves but he prefered to avert his gaze : « I don’t see them again. So I never get called this way. »

 

Graves let him do with his hand, taking the occasion to stroke his face gently. Said nothing then spoke up again : « You like it ? »

 

« Yes…It’s a part of me. Even if for a time I came to despise it. »

 

« Can ask why ? »

 

 _No, it hurts_. Still felt a bit hollow even after almost a decade. It wouldn’t go so easily.

 

« Family business. Can’t say more. »

 

« Fine. »

 

Twisted Fate wanted to cuddle, this wasn’t the happiest topic of all. Distance was closed, very glad to see Graves opening his arms to welcome him.

 

« ‘Kay. Guess I’ll call you that more often. »

 

Burried his face in the latter’s chest, too much emotions at once. « Thanks. »

 

« No problem. Love ya, Tobias. »

 

Though he made a little effort at sounding casual, not really concerned, Twisted Fate felt the sincerity. Made his heart beat fast, just like Graves’s, right when he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head hurt liek a bitch, can't wait to fall asleep...........................  
> let's get these feels


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehaw, sorry, 1 day late but yesterday we got some planning to do for the rest fo the fic *finger gun at a certain partner*  
> this gonna be a hell of a show
> 
> thanks to each sweatheart here <3

So things were going for the better. Graves himself hadn’t been betting on something of the sort to happen yet here they were, having a goddamn pillow talk. _Wow, can’t believe it_. There had always been something with Twisted Fate, from his own confusion to their angry clash. But now they came to an understanding, whatever the clauses.

 

Even as they were back to peace his thoughts rummaged the latest statements. To see Twisted Fate cry was really difficult to believe. Made him more human, like anyone. His own heart ached at the memory, there was many things he didn’t know about the latter. Past, childhood, all that stuff. From what Graves heard, it didn’t seem to have been happy. _Mmmh family drama, I guess_. Could only share his compassion on this topic, this was something in common.

 

 

Really, it was peculiar to hear his partner so honest, genuine. At least it sounded like it. Twisted Fate was known to lie as he breathed but right then it seemed heartfelt, true. Graves wanted to trust him, with all his heart. It wasn’t easy to give his trust but from the start he knew how the latter tended to hide every little things about himself.

Not the reason he fell for him but he hoped he came to a point where detecting Twisted Fate’s bullshit was easier.

 

 _Tobias…_ It was true he didn’t pay this enough attention. Why the man hid his identity wasn’t a matter, who is he to judge ? But to discover how much it meant to him, it was both sweet and sad. Something Twisted Fate kept for himself and gave only to a few people. In a way, Graves felt privileged, surprised how deep it touched him to see the latter react when he called him with this name.

 

As they were still in bed, Graves held him closer at the thought. Twisted Fate was sometimes a little shit, but the gods knew how he grew fond of him. And he would do anything for him right now.

Though a reaction came from the latter, tightening the embrace even more if that was possible. Complete silence, still a bit embarrassed to show so much care for each other.

 

There was no need for words when actions were enough.

 

~

 

It wouldn’t be fair to say everything changed. Of course, there was whole new perspective, another explaination for each single touch. The intent now was clear.

But it surprised Twisted Fate to see no much drastic changes. They were still partners, they still worked well together. They still annoyed each other and after that night it sounded too much like an old couple. _Fuck_.

 

Something was to come but Twisted Fate didn’t want it. The panick, slow fear paralysing his body. He knew it would happen sooner or later but it hadn’t yet. Scared of a potential backlash, that this wasn’t what he wanted. That it wasn’t meant for him.

But for now everything was fine. It almost gave him a feeling of safety, something so rare. Graves said nothing on the topic since that night, didn’t ask him if he loved him too, didn’t press too much in sensitive questions.

 

That didn’t mean the latter was idle. He just let Twisted Fate come to him by himself. To see that small distance of security offered just in case, it was far too generous to what he expected.

In public Graves didn’t reach for him but let him take the first step if he wished. On the other hand, once it was late and they went to sleep, he was sure to be quickly grabbed and hugged in the privacy of the room.

 

Because yes, from that moment, they decided to get only one room. Why would they take two separate ones, if Twisted Fate was going to join him anyway ? Practical and cheaper.

 

Cute, to see Graves so careful around him though it wasn’t what he was best at. It also made Twisted Fate more at ease, seeing he wouldn’t be threatened by the latter. He trusted him and in return he was trusted back.

 

The dynamic didn’t change though but now he new he could fully count on Graves to have his back. When playing cards and doing some bets, it happened that few guys got angry at him – for obvious reasons – and it was part of the thrill. In these occasions, Twisted Fate would just feel the latter’s hands resting on his shoulders, squeezing lightly as he clearly indicated he wouldn’t mind a fistfight. Of course as mighty as these poor guys felt, Graves could look very intimidating if he wanted and sent them away just with a glare.

Maybe afterward he complained about Twisted Fate needing his help again but all this was bluff. Both enjoyed having his integrity respected. And he would add that he was far too handsome to be into troubles anyway.

 

Time passed and little by little the fear faded. There was no risk coming from Graves. They slept together and it was all he wanted, the best thing in the world after sex. To hear the latter snoring lightly sometimes was supposed to be bothering but in the end Twisted Fate couldn’t complain. It was a reminder he wasn’t alone, he had someone holding him tight even in the darkest hours.

Fine, once he kicked Graves out of the bed in their sleep and the man hadn’t stop talking about it since. Never meant to do that but fighting over useless matters was fun for both of them.

 

The thing about affection was that neither minded it. Leaned into each other, though Graves was the one with some reservations to let him breathe. So Twisted Fate obliged with as much enthusiasm, letting hands linger longer than necessary. Steal a kiss from time to time, rest against the man when they had some time to wait. Graves let him do, never said no. Strangely, it was in these soft occasions that the latter stopped to grumble after him, not to break it.

 

~

 

There was still one thing not to forget. And Twisted Fate nearly did.

One day, biology caught up and Graves’s rut happened. This wasn’t very often, at best twice a year but he never really took care of planning this.

 

It just happened, like many things in their lifes. The worse side, it was Twisted Fate who picked that first. They were happily spending the evening at a bar when he caught a taste of his scent.

 

_No really ?_

 

« Malcolm ? » Did his best to sound normal, not too alerted. This wasn’t the right place for this.

 

« Yeah ? » The man didn’t seem aware of it yet, just quietly enjoying their time together and his drink.

 

« When is your rut coming ? »

 

« Dunno when. » Graves paused, quick glance to the other man. « Ah shit, last one was long ago. You think it’s soon ? »

 

There was a lot happening at once, Twisted Fate couldn’t resist much the sudden urge to sit on the latter’s lap, seek the scent. It was already getting to him. _Oh please I’m not desperate to fuck_.

 

With a lot of control over his voice and body, he tried to make Graves understand the situation : « I think it’s already there. Please pay attention. »

 

« What ?? But I would have— » Something like a shudder took the latter, interrupting him. Once it was calmed down he gazed urgently at Twisted Fate : « Okay okay, yeah maybe. We should go, fast. »

 

No need to tell him twice, he stood up and went out with Graves, growing restless. On their way back to their place, the latter looked still very lucid but a bit antsy. To be sure he wouldn’t do something stupid and to soothe him, Twisted Fate held his arm all this time.

 

Quicks steps led them to their room, barging in then locking it with haste. After looking for some light, he noticed how Graves was more flushed, trying to busy himself but there was nothing to do right now except feel the tempest coming. He sat at the end of the bed and started taking off his clothes, boots.

 

It was really something to witness, how his partner looked greatly affected yet hadn’t made a move toward him. _This must be so bothering_. Twisted Fate wanted to help. In the man’s interest and for his own too, this reminded so much of their first night.

A bit curious to see if Graves wouldn’t ask for anything or if at some point he would break and make a request. Very tempting but Twisted Fate himself was getting more aroused by the sight, the scent. In such closed, small room, to confine someone in rut made the air like saturated, impossible to miss.

 

So intoxicating, to have such power over his partner. But he would do nothing of it, just craved to satisfy him. Having Graves in such vulnerable situation already was a prize in itself. So he did the same, undressed while he gazed at the man. Got a bit impatient, this wasn’t going fast enough. But Graves just watched him do, ardent eyes locked on him, wandering over revealed skin. Twisted Fate would make a show out of this if there wasn’t such urgency.

 

How alluring, to feel the latter’s gaze on him. Distance easy to close yet Graves hadn’t talked yet, nothing. By now completely naked, sitting at the end of the bed, hungry gaze on Twisted Fate. _Would he beg ?_ In another time maybe. They would never know.

 

Twisted Fate couldn’t suppress his need any longer, stepped toward the latter, spread open his legs and sank to his knees. Of course at such non distance, he couldn’t avoid eyeing Graves’s cock, tip red and already some precum trailing down. He took hold of it, firm touch to relieve, thumb just on the underside. All this under the latter’s gaze, utterly moved and helpless. The first contact had him refrain a whimper.

 

« Need a hand ? » Hint of a smile, making eye contact to enjoy his reaction.

 

« Tobias, please… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy maybe one or two other chapters THEN WE SHALL CRY


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FREE TO WRITE, YEHAW
> 
> thanks for still reading this, i love each one of you cuties <3

Really interesting to see, Graves’s conflicted stance. Like, he leaned into the touch, body reacting to Twisted Fate’s ministrations, not even able to suppress this. But he hadn’t voiced it in any proper way. Just this, «  _please_  ». A bit surprising, when one knew him enough, for a man without care to express any complain or else.

It warmed Twisted Fate’s heart, to realize the latter kept his instinct low for his sake, prevent things from going too fast. Very changing, compared to his several experiences with alphas. Even not under rut, some could be awful and merely take what they needed. Right there he was the one in power to give relief and it made him shiver to know Graves gave control deliberately. No doubt he would be perfectly able to pick him up and drop him on the mattress, fuck him senseless.

 

 _But he doesn’t_. This was exactly what Twisted Fate prefered, to be the one in position of power. Though he was well aware that later on he would be so sated, ready to pass out. Standing on a cliff and ready to jump. Air stifling, he wondered how he was still able to stay lucid. A real test. Everything from his own body to omega instinct screamed to let go, come closer, beg to be taken. Twisted Fate wouldn’t surrend to all these but sure he wanted to please.

 

Had he just his tongue over Graves’s heated skin, the man released another moan through clenched teeth. Not the first time he provided such direct attention, Twisted Fate was getting used to it. Just a exercise, take more of the latter, drag his tongue slowly to earn more praise. Always made some effort to keep this rather clean, stay careful but be damned his urges coaxed him to do more. Be filled, satisfy him, feel him jerking so shyly in the contact, almost on accident.

Graves didn’t have his hands on him, just kept it aside, tightening as reaction for the growing pressure.

 

A bit debauched, ashamed for the sight he must present but Twisted Fate couldn’t really care about this. The series of moans and other soft noises from above made it up for him. _He won’t last long_. Still impatient to see Graves go wild on him, fuck him in any senses.

 

Then a shaky hand came into his hair, pulling to make him part of this worship but not so strong. The grasp wasn’t meant to hurt, just push him away gently.

Twisted Fate complied, looking up to meet the latter’s gaze. There must have been a lot of arousal seeping in Graves’s blood, for how he lifted his chin to share a kiss. It stunned him, to be asked with such need. Could do nothing more than returning it, warm contact soon to become a fire.

 

Last time he was on the floor before the latter urged him on his lap, having him sit there and pressed to his body. Front to front, skin to skin and nothing to equal that shudder running his spine to such intimate situation. Graves’s hands were all over him, begging to rock back, chase relief.

 

« Can’t take more…Need you… »

 

Just like the first night. Twisted Fate couldn’t believe this hadn’t changed at all, how the man managed to look disheveled though worried. His mouth ran dry. All this was different. Already helped some alphas through a rut but this was amazing to share one with someone he trusted. Ruts and heats were said to be the best thing in the world, only when shared with one mate or close enough. It may be true. Beyond the simple need to satisfy, there was also this strange joy to bring more than just sexual relief.

 

When did it mean more ? He would never know but this slow change happened in any case. Maybe why he felt to compelled to satisfy this one alpha. Not anyone. His partner.

 

A particularly hard thrust made him moan too, Graves’s state growing on him. Soon he wouldn’t be able to think. But the latter still had some self-control, not yet getting on the proper fucking.

They moved at a hurried pace, grinding to each other and Twisted Fate relished how he was held. Could feel the latter so restless, grabbing him before letting go again, never found the best distraction.

 

« Prepare yourself, please… ? » Basically mumbled in his neck, breathy.

 

« I don’t need that, take me already. » Not as gone but their fall would be together.

 

« No. » This came out rather firm and direct compared to the whole struggling Graves was showing. « But please hurry… »

 

This was full of contradictions but Twisted Fate understood the man. He was being careful and prefered to do things one by one despite the rush.

 

« Fine. You're really letting me do all the work, how nice. » A small attempt at sass to distract the latter but he merely lowered his face, tightening the embrace around Twisted Fate.

 

 _Wow, okay. Better get moving_.

 

In fact Twisted Fate wasn’t lying, he didn’t really need the thorough preparation. Just some light teasing, fingering himself to reassure the latter. In some occasion he came to brush that spot by accident and whimpered, only to increase Graves’s urgency. He was always reminded of the man’s state, their cocks trapped between them, precum making a mess of their stomachs but whatever.

 

« All good, hot shot. Do what you need. » There was that anticipation in the tone, thrilled to see the latter take him without ceremonies.

 

A deep growl and Graves slammed him down on his cock, just as what he expected. Twisted Fate knew it was coming, craved it even more and without a doubt his cry had been heard outside. So loud, for being filled efficiently in a second. And the latter barely left him any time to compose himself, ramming back inside in short, steady thrusts.

 

And it was visibly enough for one to join the edge. Twisted Fate almost missed it, but as the latter clung to him with a lot of his strenght, he realized. Hadn’t really expected an end so quick but who was he to judge ? Graves bucked inside, locking him into place as he spilled deep inside. Not a sound during all of it except when it was over, a whimper breaking free.

 

 _Already ?_ It seemed that his partner was closer than he thought but in case of rut, nothing was easy to plan. It just happened. Though already quite far, Twisted Fate hadn’t the occasion to come yet. So he waited patiently his turn, soothing the latter in this new silence. Sweet, to feel Graves holding him so close, like they would become one. The man wasn’t looking at him, nuzzling his neck quietly as the tension faded little by little.

 

Sure Twisted Fate wasn’t all so pleased with the interruption but he was hoping a lot for a returned favor. As long as the latter didn’t leave him too long.

 

« You had your fun but now it’s my turn. Help me… ? » Trying to sound helpless, urge Graves to move.

 

It worked, he pulled out with a small grunt but kept the same embrace. That was in this instant that Twisted Fate noticed the latter was still up for more, hard cock rubbing against him.

 

« Oh, you still want me ? » Prefered to be sure. His partner seemed rather calmer than minutes ago but if he needed more help, it would be better to provide.

 

« Always. » Soft word, next to his ear.

 

For a moment Twisted Fate froze, the implicit making him feel things again. It didn’t help that Graves left a trail of pecks down his neck, to his collarbone. Tried to relax under that overly private display of care, skin feeling like set on fire.

 

« Stop that ! You’re tickling me. » An excuse to put an end to this, still not used to this type of affection.

 

« Prefered when you sucked me, at least ya were silent… » Graves grumbled as he coaxed him to move further on the bed.

 

« You’re talking a lot for someone in rut. Come here and shut me up. »

 

As Twisted Fate crawled to the center of the mattress, the latter came over him and rolled him over. Not a single word but the short show of strenght got him weak in the knee. So here he was, lying down front to the bed and some light rutting to calm the need consuming him.

Then Graves was over him again, pushing him pressed to the mattress without a question. The rut was to blame here, for the rough edge becoming frequent. Twisted Fate didn’t mind, it was a real turn on. But he did yelp when the latter was back inside, sudden instrusion to be accepted in no time.

 

« Oh fuck— » Words slipped but he had to muffle part of his noises, it would become too much soon.

 

Graves held him down, pounding into him with new vigor, sharp and deep. After the pause for breath, this return was exhausting in the good sense. Twisted Fate was back to his previous state, arousal singing in all his reactions, squirming against the mattress. Gripping the sheets, unable to hold himself together in that incredible show of need. Rocked back, with that minimal leverage he had but Graves was doing most of the job.

 

« H-Harder ! Feel so good….So perfect…. » He ran his mouth, for the latter seemed too focused to even indulge his babbling. Innerly Twisted Fate wanted to drive him mad, take the alpha in all it meant. Rough, hard, fast.

 

A bit sad though, not being able to see Graves letting go. The man wasn’t very expressive right now, taking their pleasure at heart but he deeply relished the embrace.

Till he couldn’t think straight. Twisted Fate felt tears welling up, touched everywhere, so open for his partner. It burned, burned, burned.

 

« Malcolm…. » Last cry before it overcame his senses. Full body shiver as he tensed and his release stained the sheets. He choke a little during this, breath heavy while he struggled. Could feel Graves’s hand joining his on the mattress, laced together.

 

But it wasn’t over. He kept going, each thrust shaking Twisted Fate’s frame. Overstimulation came along bliss, discomfort for being still used after his own orgasm. Tears fell. A few sobs let out, hand coming to his mouth to stop it.

 

Graves stopped, surely alerted by the cries. _No no no…_

 

« Don’t stop ! I-It’s fine…keep going, keep going…. » Almost didn’t recognize his own voice, too impacted by their lovemaking and this not much end.

 

Twisted Fate wanted this done properly, so they would be both satisfied. Even if it meant enduring some pain. At least the latter complied and went back to that intense pace. It grew less even, somehow uncordinated as clue for his near end.

 

In his last instant, Graves held him to his body, a tight hug as he rocked him deeply. Pressure snapped, the knot took and Twisted Fate bit back a scream at the suddenness. There was still recomfort in this, how the latter clung to him dearly, a weak noise falling from his lips when climax hit him.

 

_At last…_

 

Now it was over, Twisted Fate could lie limp in bed without any pain. It left him warm to feel Graves on top of him, not having moved yet after the fun.

 

Though the latter took the initiative to move them both, lie on their side to cuddle. Just nice and soft, very good. Graves had his arms around him, murmuring a few words to him.

 

« Did very good. Perfect. Sorry for hurting ya but you took it so well. »

 

The sweetness wasn’t new but it left him all weird, face heating up despite the already hard activities. Even more when Graves’s hand came to his face, stroking gently were tears had trailed down.

 

It wasn’t bad at all. So touching, to receive this attention. As he expected, Twisted Fate felt sleep numbing his thoughts little by little. Just enough mind to whisper a few words back.

 

« Thank you. Liked it. »

 

~

 

Things kept happening, as it was never enough to bother them anyway. Maybe it was an hour later, maybe five. It didn’t matter, the result was the same.

Twisted Fate woke up in a jolt, feeling like someone just threw him a bucket of icy water.

 

Confusion was the first thing to come to his mind, looking around the dim room though he couldn’t see crap in here. Then realization. His heat had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this time while it last, may change soon :3  
> but for now they have a burning matter at hand

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'll write next chapter, maybe after my finals


End file.
